Ninja on the Open Seas
by Master390
Summary: Naruto and Sakura are wake up to find themselves in a new world. Finding out they landed in a world covered mostly by water and islands, the two try to find a way to survive in this new world. But what happens when they meet a certain guy with a straw hat
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I just wanted to let everyone know that I am starting a new story in addition to Whirlpool Academy and MegaNaruto. I will try to put up 1 story per day by the start of May. Just to let everyone know, this is a Naruto-One Piece and a NaruSaku fanfiction. **

**Now I know that everyone is wondering why I'm writing only NaruSaku fanfiction so far. The reason is that I am a fan of NaruSaku and also I can't seem to come up with ideas that involve Naruto not with Sakura. I know that it sounds like I'm bias but I just want everyone to know that I have nothing against Naruto have a relationship with other girls or Sakura having a relationship with anyone else. It's just that it seems really weird if Sakura gets into a relationship with someone other than Naruto. Don't get me wrong, I'm okay with Sakura having a relationship with Lee but it just seems unlikely like how Naruto would be in a relationship with Ino, TenTen, Temari or Hinata. I know that Hinata told Naruto she loves him but he never really paid much attention to her and though she was weird. With Sakura, they have spent time together and have developed a strong bond and relationship. I'm going to agree with one of the NaruSaku vs. NaruHina debates. The person said if there is no interaction then there is no relationship. While it is true that there might be such a thing as love at first sight, if you don't interact with the person you love, then there is very little possibility that a romantic relationship will develop. I think that Kishimoto is saving the relationship stuff for near the end of the manga so that means the Naruto could be with any girl by the end. While some people will hope for a NaruHina ending, I and many others will hope for a NaruSaku ending. Either way, Naruto might end up with someone at the end unless Kishimoto kills him off to stop Sasuke. **

**Now that that rant is out of the way, I will now begin the story.**

Talking

_Thinking_

**Kyuubi**

_**Inner Sakura**_

**Chapter title **

_Attack Names_

_**Flashback**_

**Summary: Naruto and Sakura are wake up to find themselves in a new world. Finding out they landed in a world covered mostly by water and islands, the two try to find a way to survive in this new world. But what happens when they meet a certain guy with a straw hat. NaruSaku. More pairings might be latter on. **

**Note: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO or One Piece. If I did, Sakura would be in love with Naruto and not Sasuke and they would have already been a couple.**

**Ninja on the Open Seas**

**Prologue: A New World **

A man stirs from the pounding headache and pain flowing through his body. The man slowly blinks his eyes as opens his ocean blue eyes. The man is Naruto Uzumaki, Son of Namikaze Minato and Kushina Uzumaki. The man has blonde spiky hair and has 3 whisker marks on each of his cheeks. He is wearing a black and orange jacket with orange pants with a Kunai pouch on his right leg and a supply attached to the back of his pants.

Now Naruto's clothes were anything but clean. Blood and dirt caked the whole outfit with holes and cuts strewing all along it. There were 3 large holes in the outfit: one in his right leg, one in his right chest area, and one not too far from his heart. The wounds in his leg and chest were healing pretty well. While they still hurt a lot, the healing was going along steadily. Now for the wound above the heart, that was a little more difficult. Because the wound was so close to a major organ, the chakra from the Nine-Tailed fox, which was imprisoned in him by the Forth Hokage: Minato Namikaze, had taken longer to heal.

"_Guess I'll have to ask Sakura-chan to heal it….Man! She's going to be so pissed!...WAIT! THAT'S RIGHT! WHAT HAPPENED? IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT?" _Naruto opened his eyes and drank in the sight before him.

The area was completely different from where he was a second ago. He was in the middle of a clearing with trees surrounding him on all sides. He was very confused at the moment. The area he was previously battling in was filled with rocks, water and destroyed trees.

"_WHERE THE HELL AM? WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! Calm down….Think about what happened last" _Naruto started to recall the battle he was having with Madara who came in to fight after Naruto beat Sasuke. The bastard even killed Sasuke to get his hands on the advanced secret form of the Sharingan; The Perfect Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. It was an enhanced version of the Sharingan that allowed the user to gain all of the Sharingan techniques and to use techniques like Susano and Amateratsu without losing his eye sight.

_**Flashback**_

"_**HAHAHAHA!" Madara's voice cackled as he stood upon the giant Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. The Statue towered over everyone and seemed to have a life of its own as it roared at the cowering ninja stationed behind Naruto Uzumaki who was sending the statue and its controller with a withering glare. Beside him was Sakura Haruno, who prepared to battle the beast alongside him "You think you two are enough to stop me? HAHAHAHAAAHAH! SO FOOLISH! I have the power of the Perfect Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and the power of 8 of the 9 tailed demons! THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN STOP ME NOW!" **_

"_**WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT YOU BASTARD!" the screaming blonde retorted. He was in anguish about losing his best friend Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto had finally reached Sasuke and was able to get him to see the error of his ways. And Madara had to go and fuck it up! He and Sakura were devastated to see their friend killed in front of their eyes. Before he died the great Uchiha smiled at the two of them as his spirit left this world. **_

_**Both Naruto and Sakura were in tears as the life left his eyes. But they couldn't start mourning for long as Madara knocked the two of them back and had his creature stalking towards them. Mourning would have to wait for later as they had to take down Madara. Taking revenge for their fallen friend sounded good to them. **_

"_**Sakura" Naruto called to the pink-haired kunoichi with his bangs covering his eyes while his facial expression was neutral "Stay back. I'm going to fight him" **_

"_**NO! I'M NOT LET YOU GO OUT THERE TO FIGHT HIM ALONE!" she screamed at him. The green eyed medic knew not from his face but from the sound of his voice that he was holding back the sadness for losing Sasuke, anger at Madara, wanting to kill him and avenge his friend's death, and concern for her safety. **_

"_**Don't argue with me on this one! There's no way you can fight against those two!" Naruto was vehemently against Sakura fighting. He didn't want her to get hurt or killed while he battled Madara. He was already feeling guilty for not being able to save Sasuke. He didn't want another friend to die. **_

"_**I'm not a weak little girl that needs to be saved anymore Naruto! I can take care of myself!" **_

"_**I-I know but-"**_

_**BUT NOTHING! I'm fighting whether you like it or not!" Sakura gave the facial expression that she wasn't going to budge on this one.**_

_**Naruto sighed as he massaged his forehead of the growing headache forming "Fine…But make sure to be careful!" **_

"_**Don't worry! I will!" she replied with a bright smile which soon changed as they turned back to Madara who was waiting for them to get started. **_

"_**Are you quite done?" the immortal Uchiha asked with a bored tone "I have my Moons eye plan to complete"**_

"_**NOT IF WE HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!" The two members of Team 7 roared as they dashed into the battle. **_

_**The battle was incredible. Sakura was attacking the giant statue creature with chakra enhanced punches that seemed to do a little damage but healed its wounds because of the chakra of the Tailed Demons. It turns out that the statue could automatically absorb a Tailed Demon in this form, which was how Killer Bee was killed and had his Tailed Demon absorbed. Naruto was facing Madara with his Kyuubi mode with Sage Mode. The Uchiha threw Amateratsu, Tsukuyomi and Susano at the blonde teen but all failed to hit as Naruto was too fast. Naruto used his variation of Rasengans but most went straight threw the man. Luckily, the blonde was able to figure out a way to hit him by using his demon chakra which seemed to injure Madara greatly and proved his technique useless. **_

_**Naruto was panting heavily as he was almost out of nature chakra. Madara was panting too as horrible burns were on his body and low chakra. Sakura landed next to her teammate as they readied to end the Uchiha's life. The statue was being held down by the sealing techniques of both Sakura and the sealing teams of the ninja armies and the combining of chakra of everyone. **_

_**It seemed like the end for Madara but the man chuckled and let out a maniacal laugh which greatly everyone. The man was about to be killed and he was laughing? Maybe he had a few screws loose. **_

"_**WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" Naruto shouted in anger**_

"_**YOU ARE! YOU THINK YOU'VE WON? AHAHAHAHHAAAHHH! IF I CAN'T ACCOMPLISH MY PLAN, THEN I WILL JUST HAVE TO KILL YOU ALL!" Madara screamed with a crazed look in his eye. **_

"_**What are you talking about? You have almost no chakra! You're finished!" Sakura roared**_

"_**THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!" He then started to form hand signs and the sealing statue that was held in place started to glow. **_

_**Everyone stared at the statue with wide eyes as it started to glow brighter. Naruto whipped his head around to the Uchiha in rage "What did you do?" **_

_**Madara was almost finished with the hand signs as he explained "I'm going to destroy the Elemental Nations!" Everyone's eyes whipped over to Madara as he proclaimed this and almost fell out of their eyes in shock. **_

_**Naruto was stunned but then regained his senses and screamed "THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" **_

"_**HAHAHAHAHAHHHHAAAAHHAHAHA! IT'S VERY POSSIBLE! I'm using the chakra of the tailed beasts to build to their maximum! When it reaches this point, the statue will explode! The blast radius will take out the whole Elemental Nations! YOU'RE FINISHED!" Madara just finished his last hand sign as Naruto and Sakura rushed at him. **_

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the two screamed as the last Uchiha roared the name of the technique. **_

"_**FORBIDDEN JUTSU: WORLD END TECHNIQUE!" **_

_**For a second, nothing happened. Then the statue exploded and the energy burst forth and headed straight for everyone. Naruto and Sakura reached for each other as the blast was about to hit them.**_

"_**NARUTOOOOO!" Sakura screamed as the blast was about to engulf her**_

"_**SAKURAAAAAAA!" Naruto screamed as he too was about to be engulfed by the blast. He was however able to grab Sakura, pull her to him in a tight embrace as his Kyuubi powers flared to their max. The two were forced into unconsciousness just as the blast hit. **_

_**FLASHBACK END….**_

"_That's right! Sakura-chan!" _He quickly looked down to see with his immense relief, Sakura pressed against his body. He quickly noted that she had a steady heartbeat so he knew she was alive which he thanked every God out there for her survival.

As he looked her over, he noticed that her Chunin vest was torn and burned along with her sleeveless red vest. Her black biker shorts seemed fine and her tan skirt seemed to have suffered a little burn but was still fine. Sakura's knee high boots and gloves seemed to be almost burned off from the contact with the demon chakra. Her medical and kunai pouch seemed to be okay.

While the injuries that Sakura and Naruto received weren't that serious, they needed to get some place safe and get treatment. So Naruto carefully stood up while cradling the pink haired kunoichi in his arms. The blonde used his senses to try to detect any signs of civilization. He smiled a little as he sensed civilization not too far from their location. With that, he headed towards there with the love of his life in his arms.


	2. Explanations

**AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry for not putting up a new chapter when I probably said I would but I've been really busy. I've got summer classes all summer and it's been taking up most of my time so I haven't had time to finish up this chapter till now. Hopefully I will be able to put up my next chapter soon but it could be a while. I will post up my next one as soon as I can. Now ON WITH THE STORY! See ya!**

Talking

_Thinking_

**Kyuubi**

_**Inner Sakura**_

**Chapter title **

_Attack Names_

_**Flashback**_

**Summary: Naruto and Sakura are wake up to find themselves in a new world. Finding out they landed in a world covered mostly by water and islands, the two try to find a way to survive in this new world. But what happens when they meet a certain guy with a straw hat. NaruSaku. More pairings might be latter on. **

**Note: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO or One Piece. If I did, Sakura would be in love with Naruto and not Sasuke and they would have already been a couple.**

**Ninja on the Open Seas**

**Part 1: Explanations **

Sunlight trickled in through the window of a particular house and bathed its light on two sleeping occupants. One was a 16 year old girl with pink hair and the other was a blonde spiky haired man with 3 whisker marks on each cheek. They each slept in their own beds in the small room that only held a desk and a potted plant for furnishing.

The sunlight had done its job of stirring one of the two occupants. A groan was heard as the blonde sat up in bed and tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. The man slowly got up and stretched his muscles before looking at the other sleeping person in the room.

"_Sakura-chan really seems to be out of it" _the blonde thought. And he wasn't kidding. His pink haired friend had been asleep for about 6 days. He didn't blame her though. He knew that with the force of that blast, that he would be unconscious as well if it weren't for the Nine-Tailed Demon fox _"I hope you wake up soon, Sakura-chan" _

With that, the blonde then directed his attention to the view outside the window. His sights fell over the town that they were staying in. "Shell Town" from the sound of it. He had no earthly idea why they called it that when he didn't see any shells on the island.

The blonde started thinking about where they were and who had saved their lives

_**Flashback**_

_**Naruto treks slowly through the forest in the direction of civilization. Each step he took felt like he would collapse from pain. While trudging through the forest, he stole a brief glance at Sakura. She was still breathing which the blonde was very thankful for. All he needed to do was exit the forest, find someone to help Sakura and everything would be okay. The blonde held a weary grin as he finally stepped out of the forest, for what felt like hours of travel. **_

_**He didn't stop to look at the city much. He just noticed that it was a fairly big town with a pretty big blue and green building in the middle of what seemed to be an island that he was on. He didn't pay much attention to this though as his pink haired teammate was his top priority now. He trudged through the streets and noticed that no one was wandering the town. He guessed it must have to do with that it was really early in the morning. **_

_**He moved his head to each side of the street to find his destination. He felt his bones creak in protest to the constant walking and felt like they would give out any minute. But he would persist! He would get Sakura to a doctor! He would make sure that she was alright! HE WOULD NOT GIVE UP! **_

_**His prayers seemed to be answered as he saw the building with a red cross on the front of it. The building wasn't huge. It was about the size of a two story house but Naruto didn't care at the moment. Relief swept through him as he trudged towards the door. He grabbed it and opened it with a tingling of a couple of bells attached to the door to ensure some heard. No sooner had the sound of the bells ringing stopped did a receptionist enter the room through a door across the room that lead to the receptionist room. The room had two doors on each side with the receptionist counter in the middle with the receptionist room behind the glass that covered the counter. The room also had couches and chairs set up for people waiting for their turn. **_

"_**Hello! Welcome to the Shell Town clinic! How may I be of..." Her sunny response was cut short when she say the condition of the two Shinobi "GOOD LORD! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" She rushed out of the side room in the reception room and quickly turned to her left and opened the door to the lobby which was nearby. She raced over to the two in a panic as she noticed that the injuries were much worse than she thought. "OH MY GOD! YOUR INJURIES ARE HORRIBLE! WE NEED TO GET YOU TO SURGERY NOW! DOCTOR YAGOS!" She was about to take Naruto instead of Sakura but he would have none of that. He view Sakura's life well above himself. **_

"_**NO! …Please….heal….Sakura…" He was fighting consciousness now and it was a losing battle. **_

_**The receptionist gulped and stared in awe of the concern the young man had for his female companion. Deciding quickly she nod to him with a serious face "Alright" she carefully pulled the pink haired woman off the blonde as the doctor burst into the room. The man seemed to be in his 40s with short dark brown haired and a mustache. He had on the doctor lab coat and wore brown dress pants with a black dress shirt and white undershirt under it. He also wore a red tie and black dress shoes. **_

_**The man raced to the receptionist side as he surveyed the two injured in front of him. He could already tell the woman had heavy injuries multiple lacerations on her body. Thankfully from the looks of it, there didn't seem to be any fatal injuries so he thought that after surgery she should be fine. When he turned to the blonde man that was still standing, he almost turned as white as a sheet. The man was standing with multiple lacerations and holes could be seen going straight through his body at the right knee, right chest and left chest right above the heart. This man should be dead by now! There was no way he could be still standing! Shaking his head from the shock of the injured man, the doctor rushed over to him. **_

"_**Let's get you into surgery now!" He was about to touch him but Naruto's voice stopped him as he protested.**_

"_**N…No….I…can wait…..take Sakura….first…." the blonde man said as he was close to losing consciousness. **_

_**Yagos stared in awe at the blondes worry over his friend. The blonde wanted to ensure the girls safety way over himself. And he obviously wasn't going to budge on this one. With a determined look, the doctor nodded "Alright. We'll take her into surgery first. But you will go straight after her!" He was determined to save both of them at all costs. **_

_**The blonde smiled "Thank…You…" A dolly was run out as a group of nurses set Sakura on it and rushed her to surgery. The doctor was about to leave the room when the blonde spoke again in a voice barely above a whisper "Is…Sakura…..going…to…..be…..okay?" The doctor turned and looked him in the eyes. There was so much worry for the girl in those eyes. He could tell the boy had deep feelings for her, maybe even loved her. With that thought in mind, Yagos smiled and answered**_

"_**She'll be fine. There are no life threatening injuries on her" **_

_**Naruto looked so relieved when he heard that, that he lost his fight with consciousness. But just before he passed out, he whispered one word "Thank…good…..nessss…..." With that the blonde fell into a nurses arms as he fell and was put onto a dolly as well and raced to a room to be held till it was his turn for surgery. **_

_**The doctor stood there for a second before he addressed the receptionist "Get yourself cleaned up and return to the reception room" **_

"_**Yes sir!" she then seemed a little hesitant before she addressed her worry "Do…Do you think they are going to be okay, sir?" **_

_**Yagos was quiet for a moment before he answered "I will put my career on the line to save them. I will not let them die!" **_

_**The receptionist smiled beautifully as she went back to the locker rooms to get a new uniform "Sir!" **_

_**The doctor smiled for a second as he thought of the blonde "He is one amazing kid" he said out loud as he moved opened the door and headed to the reception room. **_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Naruto sighed. After both had come out of surgery, Yagos called an acquaintance of his to help Naruto and Sakura have a place to stay. He was extremely sorry about not having room at his clinic but there had been a ship wreck of a Marine vessel which left hundreds injured and it filled up not only the Marine base, which Naruto figured out was that really large building he saw, but also his small clinic. Naruto said it was okay as he carried Sakura. Naruto had only needed a couple hours sleep before he felt he was okay enough to carry his pink haired teammate to their next residence.

Yagos directed him to a small bar that was owned by a woman named Ririka who lived with her daughter who was named Rika. Ririka was a woman in her late 20s early 30s with brown hair that went down to just above the neck and dark purple eyes. Her daughter Rika was 8 and had her brown haired tied into pig tails and also had the same dark purple eyes as her mother. The bar wasn't very big with only a couple of tables and the bar itself. The upstairs had only three bedrooms and a bathroom: one for Ririka, one for Rika and the other was a guest room.

Naruto and Sakura still wore their old torn up clothes as they walked up towards the bar. Naruto pushed through the swing doors while holding onto the unconscious rosette and entered the room. There was no one there at the time except Ririka who upon looking at the torn up clothing and bandaged skin, gasped in horror and quickly raced over to the two.

"Are you two okay? I heard from Doctor Yagos that you needed rooms to recover from your injuries but he didn't say it was this bad!"

Naruto smiled at her concern "It's alright. We just need a place to rest. We haven't fully recovered yet and I'm feeling a little tired myself" He yawned.

Having been assured you were both going to be okay, RIrika led them to the guest room where the blonde practically fell asleep as soon as Sakura was tucked in bed and his face hit the pillow of the spare bed. Naruto slept for the rest of the day and the entire next one. After the 2nd day, the blonde woke up and greeted the mother and daughter properly this time. They were really nice people. Rika was a sweet little girl who was asking all kinds of questions which the blonde smiled and ruffled her head as he tried to answer some questions. Ririka asked Naruto if he was okay which he said he was fine. She was shocked that the blonde said. He should be bed ridden for a week or two with those injuries! She then asked a question that would open a whole world for him

_**Flashback**_

"_**Naruto-san, do you have a devil fruit?" Ririka asked curiously **_

_**The blonde scrunched his head in confusion "What's a devil fruit?" **_

_**Both Mother and daughter looked at him in surprise. How could someone not know what a devil fruit was?**_

"_**Y-You don't know what a devil fruit is?" she stuttered **_

_**The blonde looked blankly at them and nodded "No. What is it? Some kind of evil fruit?" He had never heard of such a thing.**_

"_**I-In a way, quite a few people call them evil" she said grimly which the blonde answered with a raised eye brow "You see. Devil fruits are fruits in which give strange powers to the person that eats them but if you eat one, you will lose your ability to swim in the sea" **_

_**Naruto's eyes bulged and his jaw dropped. These fruits were AMAZING! If he ate a fruit, he could be even more powerful and would still be okay as he could use his water walking jutsu! But then he thought if he could be able to use his powers in this world. Does this world negate him using chakra? Does it limit him? He decided that he would figure it out later today as he tried to summon the toads for answers. He also decided not to eat a devil fruit. They may give him awesome powers but he liked swimming too much to let that go for the rest of his life. He was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called. **_

"_**-aruto-san! Naruto-san!" The blonde jumped a bit as he focused his attention on them. **_

"_**S-Sorry about that! I was kind of deep in thought" He smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of his head with one hand. **_

_**Ririka smiled "It's quite alright. Now you look hungry. Is there anything you want to eat?" **_

_**Naruto's stomach groaned in agreement as the blonde asked "Do you have any ramen?"**_

_**Flashback end**_

The blonde was overjoyed to hear they had ramen! He had not had ramen in weeks considering he had been training with killer bee and then the fourth great Shinobi war. Both mother and daughter were shocked to see Naruto plow through eating 15 large bowls of ramen. They had never seen someone eat so much! Naruto just laughed at their expressions. Over the course of the 2 days, he had learned that he was on an island called Shell Town which was named because the town, Shell Town, was the only town on the small island. He also learned about the Marine base that was stationed here. He figured out that in this world instead of ninjas being the military force, it was the Marines. They had weird weapons called guns and cannons that were really powerful when fired. Naruto was amazed by the level of technology compared to his world. It was apparently the 153rd Branch of the Marines and was led by a man named Captain Treslock (**Note: Yeah I know that Morgan was stationed at Shell town for three years but I'm going to have him come and take over about 3 months before Luffy shows up) **

Naruto liked this man. He was kind to his people and treated everyone fairly. The blonde decided to visit him after Sakura got up. He also learned that communication was sent through by animal just like his world but unlike his world, this world communicated through snails. Naruto didn't find it that weird considering he had sent messages through animal summons before. He was confused and a little angry how the snails had different pieces of equipment on them that were used for different features. He calmed down when he learned that the snails were okay with being used that way and didn't mind. That reminded him of when he summoned Fukasaku for help out of this world and his mood saddened a bit.

_**Flashback**_

_**Naruto bit his thumb, flashed through hand signs and slammed his hand on the ground, in the forest he and Sakura landed, screaming "**__SUMMONING JUTSU!" __**Naruto wore a long sleeved black shirt and blue jeans with brown sandals. He kept his haiate back in his room. Smoke billowed from the ground and a small form appeared from the smoke once it dissipated. The smoke revealed an old green frog with white eye brows, a small white beard and a small patch of white hair on the middle of his head. He had yellow frog eyes and wore a dark grey cloak around his body. **_

_**The old toad's eyes widen with surprise before it broke out in a huge smile at seeing the blonde "Naruto-chan!" **_

_**The blonde smiled "Old Man Sennin!" It was good to see someone from his world. He wondered what happened and if everyone was doing alright. **_

"_**Naruto-chan! How are you still alive? We saw your name disappear from our summoning scroll for a while before it reappeared again. That has never happened before! We were worried that you may have died! **_

"_**Nope I came here with Sakura-chan!" the blonde grinned for a second before his smile dropped as he remembered how he got here. Naruto then proceeded to explain all that had happed; the Shinobi war, the travel to another world, everything. The old toad was silent, as if debating to tell the boy something. Naruto caught this and asked "What's wrong, Old Man Sennin?" **_

_**The old toad stared at the boy and then lowered his head to look at the ground as a look of deep sadness was on his face "N-Naruto-chan. I have something important to tell you"**_

"_**W-What is it?" the blonde asked. He had a feeling that it was anything but good news and he couldn't get this sense of dread out of him.**_

_**Fukasaku looked up sadly at the boy "Your world has been completely destroyed. Everyone in the Elemental Nations is gone" **_

_**The silence was deafening at that declaration. The nine-tailed jinchuriki looked at the toad with wide eyes and a look of horror on his face. He couldn't believe it. All his friends. All of his family. Tsunade, Shizune-neechan, Iruka, Kakashi-sensei, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Gai-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Teuchi-occhan, Ayame-neechan,Temari, Kankuro, Gaara. All gone. He would never see them again. This had to be a bad dream. Or some kind of genjutsu. It was the only thing that made sense! He snapped out of his stupor and put his hands into the proper hand sign and screamed "KAI!" When he found that it didn't work he tried again. "KAI! KAI! KAI! KAI! KAI!" He kept screamed with a look of panic and trying to dispel the supposed genjutsu used on him. **_

"_**Naruto-chan…" Fukasaku could only look on sadly as with tears falling down his face as he looked at his former student screaming out for the supposed horrible illusion to end. It broke his old heart to see the boy like this. The boy had lost everything. Well almost everything. If what he heard was true, it would seem that his teammate Sakura was in this world with him. He felt a little better knowing that they would comfort each other and try to live a somewhat normal life in this strange world. It still hurt seeing his student like this. He felt that god played a cruel trick on the boy. Just when things were looking like everything was going to go alright with him after all of the pain that he had to endure throughout his life, he now had to face the reality that him and Sakura's friends and family were dead.**_

_**The old toad turned back to Naruto as he was starting to cry now but was still screaming 'Kai'. "KAI!...KAI!...KAI…..Kai…Kai" the boy was now sobbing as tears flooded down his face as he lowered his head. **_

"_**Naruto-chan…" Fukasaku spoke as the blonde didn't stop crying but gave a twitch to indicate that he was listening a little "I'm so sorry, Naruto-chan. I know that this is hard to take in. But always remember this. While the people that you care about might not be here with you, they will always be watching over you" Sniffling could be heard from the blonde as he tried to stop the tears by furiously rubbing his eyes with his shirt sleeve "I'm sure that all of them, including your parents, are very proud of you Naruto" The sniffling lessened a little as the blonde calmed down. The blonde looked up at the old toad after he had calmed down. **_

_**His throat was a little sore from the crying and he hiccupped a little as a small smile appeared on his face "Thanks (hiccup) Old Man Sennin (hiccup)" **_

_**Fukasaku smiled at the boy. He was proud that Naruto was able to accept that his friends were dead. Even though it was painful to accept, he did accept it to move on with his life and to take care of the one that meant to him the most, Sakura "If you ever need anything Naruto-chan, don't hesitate to summon us"**_

"_**Will do, Fukasaku" Naruto smiled as the old toad returned the smile and dispelled himself back to the toad world. **_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

It had been 3 days since then. Naruto had talked to anyone for the whole next day. Ririka and Rika were worried about him but the next day he was back to his normal self. Naruto knew that he shouldn't just stand around crying about this. Even though it hurt, he was sure that his friends wouldn't want him to cry over them for this long. The mother and daughter asked him if there was anything wrong but the blonde had a small sad smile saying that everything was alright now. Even though they were curious about what had caused his drastic change in demeanor, they didn't want to force him to tell them. He would tell them when he felt he was ready.

His attention was drawn to a slight murmuring come from the bed next to him. He whipped his head around in time to see two eyes fluttering open to reveal two green orbs.

"_Where…am I?" _The girl groggily opened her eyes. She tried to gather her thoughts. But before she could think of anything a loud shout of happiness came from the only person to ever give her that certain affectionate suffix besides her parents.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted in joy as he pulled the disoriented girl into a big hug.

"W-Naruto!" she was shocked to find herself in her best male friend and teammate's arms. Her first reaction was to knock him over the head but before she could deal it out, she felt her shoulder getting wet. She was now stunned to find that Naruto Uzumaki, the unbreakable rock, the person who would do anything for her, the one who always seemed to have a smile on his face, the person that never gives up, is now crying on her shoulder and clinging to her like his life depended on it while his whole body shook.

"T-T-Thank God! I-I-I was s-so w-worried….!" Naruto was sobbing in pure joy that the one he loves more than anyone in the world is alright. He thanks whatever god is out there that she is okay. Now that she was up and alright, everything was going to be okay.

Sakura's mouth held a small smile as she wrapped her arms around him while using one hand to rub his back to get him to calm down "Ssssh. It's alright….I'm okay. I'm here" This seemed to calm down the blond quite a bit as he was lightly crying. It was rare to see Naruto cry. The only times that she's seen him cry were when Gaara was killed, when they couldn't bring Sasuke back when the first met him again after 3 years and when Sasuke was killed in front of them. She really didn't like seeing him cry. It didn't fit for him. He was meant to be happy. To have that fox grin on his face always. To be his cute hyper self. WAIT! WHAT DID SHE SAY! "_CUTE? Did I just call Naruto CUTE?" _

"_**It's about time you noticed" **_a voice emanated from her head.

"_OH DAMMIT! NOT YOU AGAIN! I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF YOU THREE YEARS AGO!" _she screamed in annoyance at her inner-self. She had this inner-self ever since she was a little girl. It was what her real feelings were, with a bit of a personality on it.

"_**Fraid not, girl. You're stuck with me! I just didn't bother you during those 3 years because you were focused on getting stronger to help your Naruto. I decided to not get in the way of that. We were pretty weak when we first started out and I thought the less distractions you had, the stronger you get"**_

Sakura groaned in her mind "_Great…Just great…Now I have to deal with you for the rest of….WAIT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'MY NARUTO'?" _

She could almost feel her inner-self grinning back at her "_**Wow! You are so clueless! I swear! Let me spell it out for you. ..!**_

Sakura was so absolutely floored at this utterance that she almost screamed out through her mouth instead of in her mind _"WHAT? NO I DON'T! I mean sure he's dependable. And funny. And always there for me. And strong. And handsome. And…dammit" _

Her inner-self laughed in triumph **"**_**HAHAHAHAH! You see! You do love him**_**!" **

"_I-I-I…." _she was a mix of emotions. Did she love Naruto? Sure, he's always been there for her. When she was have a rough day, he would always come and cheer her up. When she wanted someone to talk to about something, he would always listen to her. He would always protect her whenever she was in trouble. He let her take her frustration out on him to make her happy. He did anything to please her. He even got himself seriously injured multiple times trying to get Sasuke back for her.

Now that she thought about it, maybe being in love with him wasn't such a farfetched thing. Sure he maybe annoying at times, isn't the brightest kunai in the drawer, pushes himself too hard and gets injured a lot, isn't that keen on what he said around people, a little messy when it comes to eating food, and doesn't clean up his house that much at his apartment. But besides all of that, he really is a good guy. She blushed a little when she realized that she might have feelings for him after all. She did remember how Captain Yamato almost say that she loved her blonde haired teammate. She didn't really dwell on it that much because so much happened after that. But now that she thought about it, maybe she did like him. She remembers how she was very protective of him and wanted nothing more for him to give up that promise he made to her so he could be safe and sound.

"_W-Wow. Maybe I really do like him" _she blushed a bit as she thought of it.

"_**YES! YOU ADMIT IT! YOU DO LOVE HIM!"**_the voice shouted in triumph.

"_W-Wait! Wait! I-I'm not 100% certain that I love him! I need time to sort out my feelings first" _she was nervous. If she did like him, then she would have to confess to him again and she remembered how she sort of confessed the first time to him and that didn't end really that well.

Inner-Sakura sighed in exasperation. The girl was scared to admit her feelings. Sure that semi-confession before might impede her a little but she needed to accept her feelings and confess to her favorite blonde **"**_**Fine. Just sort out your feelings first. But don't take too long. You may never know if he will give up his love for you and find another girl to love"**_

"_WOULD YOU LEAVE ME ALONE! I'LL FIGURE THIS OUT FOR MYSELF!" _she screamed to her inner self. Her inner self was such a pain in the ass sometimes.

"-chan! –akura-chan! Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed as he shook her shoulders to try to get her attention. She had zoned out there for a couple of seconds.

The pink haired girl blinked several times before blushing furiously at the close proximity of him. She 'eeped' a little and pushed him off the bed and down to the ground. Naruto hit the ground with a loud 'Thump' as he hit his head on the floor.

"OWW! What was that for Sakura-chaaan~~!" he wined as he rubbed his head to try to alleviate the pain.

The girl instantly realized her fault and raced over to him as she started her medical ninjutsu. She sheepishly worked on healing his wounds "S-Sorry about that. I just zoned out for a second and you surprised me is all" She finished healing the injury as they both sat on her bed.

"It's alright, Sakura-chan" Naruto grinned, letting her know that he was fine. He then asked the first question that he was most concerned about "Are you okay, Sakura-chan?"

She looked at him smiled at him "Yeah. I'm fine" She then started to rub her shoulders showing that her body was still stiff from all of that resting "Just a little sore from not moving about. That reminded her "Hey Naruto, how long was I out?"

He was a little nervous telling her "Umm…..about a week"

"A WEEK!" she looked at him incredulously. She didn't expect to be out that long. Then she started to remember what happened before she fell unconscious. The Fourth Shinobi war, Sasuke getting killed, Fighting the Tailed demon sealing statue and Madara, said giant statue exploding and she and Naruto reaching for each other. Her face then took a state of panic as she grabbed the blonde's shoulders and shook him "What happened? Where is everyone? Where are we?"

Naruto looked heartbroken as he looked to the floor as tears started to stream out of his eyes "I-I'm sorry Sakura-chan….Everyone is gone….We've landed in a different world" He hated himself for telling her this. He knew that this would destroy her but she deserved to know, even if he hated seeing her sad.

The pink haired girls eyes widened and tears started spilling down her face "Y-Y-You're lying….You have to be lying! PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE LYING! PLEASE NARTO! PLEASE!" She screamed as she shook him. Hoping beyond hope that everyone was alright and that this was some horrible dream or genjutsu used by Madara.

The boy wrapped his arms around the slim girl's body and pulled her to him in an embrace as tears coated her shoulder "I-I-I'm s-sorry, S-Sakura-c-chan. I-I summoned Fukasaku….He said our world was destroyed….That…That blast destroyed the whole Elemental Nations. I-I'm so sorry, Sakura-chan!" He clung to the girl, holding her like his life depended on it.

That was all Sakura took before she too clung desperately to Naruto and held him like she would die if he let go while she bawled her eyes out. In a way, it was true for both of them. Neither of them could survive going through this without the other. They needed each other now more than ever. He rubbed a hand up and down her back to try and sooth the pain she was feeling. Sakura felt she had lost everything. Her parents, her friends, everyone she cared about was gone. Well not everyone she realized. She was clinging to the one person she come to care about most. The one person she felt she couldn't live without. Her immovable rock. Naruto Uzumaki. She was so glad he was still alive and with her. She wouldn't be able to stand the pain if he was gone from her life.

These thoughts seemed to sooth her as she calmed down but was still clinging to him tightly, having no intention of letting him go. She smelled the smell of forest, sea and ramen on him. She found she really liked the smell and it comforted her a lot. She hiccupped a little as she got her emotions under control now. She pulled back a little to look at her friend. His eyes were red and check was puffy from crying. She was so grateful for him always being there for her. She didn't know what she would do without "T-Thank you Naruto" she smiled.

"No problem, Sakura-chan" he returned the smile with one of his own.

They stared into each other's eyes. One set sapphire and one set emerald. One shimmering green and one deep ocean blue. They got lost into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever but both blushed at how long they were looking at each other and quickly turned away. Naruto thought he screwed up big time. He got entranced by her beautiful emerald orbs for too long. He really hoped she didn't see him blush. Sakura, on the other hand, felt like her whole face was on fire. She couldn't believe she had stared at him for so long. She just took one look into his eyes to see how blue his eyes were. It was like looking deep into the ocean. She furiously shook her head about that and tried to think calmly.

"_W-W-W-WHAT THE HELL? How could I look at his eyes for so long? I really hope he didn't see me blush! That was SO EMBARRASING! I have to think of something quick to get out of this awkward situation. Think….Think….THINK DAMN YOU!...OH WAIT! I KNOW!" _

"N-Naruto" she was stuttering! She had to calm down! She was acting like Hinata!

"Y-Yes Sakura-chan" Damn him! He was stuttering. He shouldn't be stuttering he thought to himself.

"Umm…Where are we anyway?" she was really curious. She noticed that she was in what seemed to be a guest bedroom.

"Okay…I'll explain from the beginning"

**END**

**Author Note: And I am done! You have no idea on how much I wanted to get this done! I know that it seems like I'm rushing things with Naruto's and Sakura's relationship but I want to let you know that I planned for it to be this way. The reason is because I took into account of what happened in the manga and had her realize how much he means to her. I also want to explain that there will be a time skip next chapter. The reason is that I feel that Naruto and Sakura are a little too young when they came to this world and that they should be about as old as most of the crew. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please Review and tell me how I did on the story. Until next chapter! See ya! **


	3. Time Flows

**Author Note: Hey everyone! I just want to say that recently, I've been feeling like writing my Naruto x One Piece crossover. Don't worry, I'm still gonna put up new chapters of my other 3 stories. It will be a little while before I start on my Naruto x Negima crossover. I have been really busy recently with summer college classes so I will try to write stories when I have the time. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's going to be a bit of a time-skip but I hope you guys will like it. **

Talking

_Thinking_

**Kyuubi**

_**Inner Sakura**_

**Chapter title **

_Attack Names_

_**Flashback**_

**Summary: Naruto and Sakura are wake up to find themselves in a new world. Finding out they landed in a world covered mostly by water and islands, the two try to find a way to survive in this new world. But what happens when they meet a certain guy with a straw hat. NaruSaku. More pairings might be later on. **

**Note: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO or One Piece. If I did, I would be so happy! I also don't own any songs by Bob Acri. **

**Ninja on the Open Seas**

**Part 2: Time Flows**

**Time skip: 2 years later**

It is a lovey morning in Shell Town. Everyone is starting to get up and start their day. In a certain window, a light shines down on two figures in bed. One of the figures stirs, revealing his sapphire eyes. The person sleepily looks around the room as he rubs the sleep from his eyes till he sets his eyes on the clock on the nightstand next to him. The clock display 7:30 A.M. The blonde haired man stretched his body as he was about to get ready to start his day. He notices a stirring next to him and looks to reveal a woman in her late teens with pink hair that went down a little past her shoulders and wore only white sleeveless night shirt and pink bra and panties. She turned in her sleep as she pressed her head more towards her pillow. The blonde smiles as he looks at her. He still can't believe that he is together with this woman.

_**Flashback: 1 year and 8 months ago**_

_Naruto was really nervous. He had contemplated asking Sakura out for dinner. He knew that she probably only thought of him as a close friend but he felt like he should ask her out as a friend. Though Naruto did notice that Sakura has been acting strange lately. When he turned sometimes to look at her, he noticed that her face was slightly red. He even caught her looking at him sometimes but quickly turned away. He asked if she was sick which was met with a smack upside the head and a yell of 'BAKA'. He honestly had no idea what was wrong with her? Maybe she was having one of those 'period' things Jiraiya told him about during his 2 ½ year trip? _

_He was walking down the street of Shell town, trying to gather his thoughts on what his relationship with his pink haired friend was. He knew that she counted him as a close friend still which was surprising considering he had killed the one she loved. He wasn't complaining about her still being his friend at all! He'd be crushed if that happened! He knew that he still loved her but there was no way he was going to ruin the relationship he had with her by asking her out on a date. _

_His train of thought was interrupted by the sight of his female teammate he was thinking about. He blushed a bit before getting it under control as he noticed she was walking his way._

"_Hey Naruto" she smiled _

"_Hey Sakura-chan!" he grinned _

"_What are you up to?" she hadn't seen him all day really. He got up early this morning and she couldn't find him till now. Was there something wrong with him?_

"_U-Uh nothing Sakura-chan!" He scratched the back of his head nervously. It was a habit of his that he had picked up his mother, Kushina, along with his craving for ramen and his prankster attitude. He hoped he could come up with a good excuse. He didn't want to worry her "I-I was out training for a while and after that I felt like getting something to eat" That wasn't complete untrue either. He did go out training earlier and he was thinking about getting something to eat. He just ended training early to think about all that had happened in the two months in this strange new world. _

_In the time that the two of them arrived in this world, they had become very welcomed members of the town. When the citizens heard about finding the two seriously injured in the woods, they immediately attributed the injuries were caused by pirates. Naruto and Sakura decided to go along with this story because it seemed the most plausible. Doctor Yagos and his nursing staff, along with Ririka and Rika, decided to keep their secret safe. The two ninjas were eternally grateful and offered to help in any way they could. _

_It was through this that Sakura applied for a job at the local clinic. Yagos was surprised that the girl knew such a large amount of medical knowledge at such a young age. Sakura was hired as a nurse the next day. After the 2 months, she really seemed to enjoy her job. Yagos was even thinking of giving her a doctor position in a couple of months. People were already calling her the legendary 'Healing Blossom'. _

_Now another topic came to light that interested them quite a bit. Pirates. The bandits of the seas who raid ships and steal their food and valuables and raid towns just for the hell of it. It appeared that pirates were a major problem in this world and it was up to the marines to take them down. This interested the 2 ninja quite a bit because they remember pirates from their world. Sure there weren't that many attacks because they were only on the ocean. The two of them had only fought some a couple of times through missions but they were relatively weak. They didn't see what could be so hard about taking them out._

_It was only when they were explained to by Ririka that 20 years when Gold Roger, King of the Pirates, was executed he proclaimed a famous treasure that encompassed all of his wealth, One Piece, was somewhere in this wide world and jokingly shouted for them to find it. It was since then that pirates all over the world set out to find said treasure and become King of the Pirates. Naruto's eyes sparkled as he heard about this famous Roger guy. He sounded awesome! Only a complete badass could say something like that at his death! He decided not to vocalize his opinion to his teammate. He would be smashed into the ground if he said something like that. Sakura on the other hand was concerned about the sudden uprising in pirates. With the large increase in pirates, it was likely that a lot of people were and still are being killed from said pirates. She didn't like that one bit. She was a medic nin after all. Her job was to save lives and they went against what she stood for. _

_Now the two of them might have thought that getting rid of pirates might be tough but with the amount of marines and their technology, it was a little hard to imagine the marines would have this much trouble with the pirates. Their answer came from Ririka who explained Devil Fruits. Now Naruto heard about this already and didn't comment as Ririka told Sakura. Needless to say, she was floored. She had never heard of such a thing! This was just like using Jutsu in their world! No, these fruits were better than their jutus! With the power of the devil fruit, you can change your body into whatever the fruit you ate's abilities were. It would be fascinating to study how a devil fruit users body was in comparison to a normal humans. Both she and Naruto concluded however that neither of them would eat a devil fruit. Even though it might be cool to have an ability like that, the drawback of eating one was too high. Eating a fruit meant not being able to swim for the rest of your life. With a world made primarily of water, they thought it would be too much of a risk to eat even with the water walking ability. _

"_-uto!-ruto! NARUTO!" He was brought out of his thoughts with a smack upside the head._

"_OW! What was that for Sakura-chan?" Naruto wined._

_She huffed a little before answering "You didn't answer me when I called out to you. You sure you are okay?" she was getting suspicious! Now act cool. Think of something believable. Something to lead her concern away from this topic._

"_I-I was just thinking about asking you on a date tonight" he grinned as he rubbed the back of head. He then noticed the surprised look on her face along with a blush to go with it. He didn't know what he said wrong? He was just asking her…on….a…date…..OH SHIT! HE ASKED SAKURA-CHAN ON A DATE? WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HIM? TONIGHT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A DINNER WITH FRIENDS, NOT A DATE! SHE IS TOTOALLY GOING TO KILL HIM NOW! "W-Wait! I-I didn't mean it like that! I meant-" _

"_Sure"_

"…_..Huh?" Did…Did he hear right?_

_The pink haired kunoichi had a small smile on her face along with a blush "Sure. I'll go on a date with you tonight Naruto"_

…_..WHAT? SHE AGREED? HE THOUGHT SHE NEVER WANTED TO BE MORE THAN FRIENDS! WELL WHATEVER, HE WASN'T GOING TO WASTE THIS OPPORTUNITY! YAHHOOOOO! Naruto's face turned bright red and he seemed to find the floor very interesting "O-O-Okay. S-Sakura-c-chan" Dammit he was sounding like Hinata! "How about I meet you at the bar at say 7?" _

_The girl found the floor interesting too as she was fiddling with a lock of her hair "O-Okay. I-I'll see you later" She turned around and started walking briskly back to Ririka's bar. She had so much to do! It was already 2'o clock and she had to get ready! _

"_Y-Yeah! See ya!" the boy had a grin on his face as she left. When he was sure that she was gone, he shouted with joy "YATTA!" He couldn't believe it! He was going on a date with Sakura! SAKURA! He couldn't keep the grin off his face. He would make sure to make this the best date she's ever been on! He only now just noticed where he was and saw the townspeople staring and some of them giggling. He blushed bright red, scratched the back of his head and ran off to set up the date._

_Time Skip (6:50 P.M.)_

_Naruto was walking nervously down the road towards the bar where he would pick up his date. He blushed for 5__th__ time today. His date. He really was going on a date with Sakura-chan. The girl he cared for most. The one he would die to make her happy. The one who he loved. He really hoped everything went well tonight. Even though this most likely won't happen again. Maybe Sakura was just taking him on a date as pity for not accepting his date requests when they were 12. He shook his head furiously. He couldn't think like that. He had to think positive. It's what he always does! He noticed that he was at the front door of the bar. He gulped nervously and headed inside. _

_Ririka heard the bar door open and looked up to see her nervous spiky haired blonde boy guest. She grinned seeing how nervous he was. She knew that her two guests had feelings for each other but were really nervous for moving forward with their relationship. When she heard from a positively giddy Sakura that she was going on a date with Naruto, she was ecstatic! She immediately moved her back out towards the door. The two of them were going shopping. They searched around the shops looking for the perfect dress for her to wear when they spotted a beautiful red dress in the window display of the shop they were passing. They both knew that they had to get that dress. Thankfully the price on the dress wasn't too high so they bought it. _

_Sakura knew that she loved the dress as soon as she saw it. It would match her perfectly with her emerald eyes and pink hair. She also noticed the dress seemed to hug her body and show off her curves in all the right places. The red dress was strapless which draped down to just above her ankles and showed off a bit of cleavage. She knew that Naruto would love it! She also knew that he would be oogling her which is exactly what she was hoping for._

_She had figured out a month ago of her feelings for her blonde haired teammate. She thought long and hard about all of the things he did for her and how she felt when he did those things for her. He was always there for her. Always there to keep her happy. Always there to comfort her when she is sad. Always there to support her in anything she did. She remembered how she felt happy when Naruto cheered for her in the Chunin exams when she went against Ino. She felt happy and grateful when she learned that Naruto saved her from Gaara. She felt nervous and had butterflies in her stomach when she saw Naruto again after 2 ½ years when he went on his training trip with Jiraiya. She felt immensely worried and sad when he transformed into his 4-tailed Kyuubi form to battle Orochimaru. She felt she couldn't do anything at the time and was completely useless. She felt relieved and happy when Naruto came back victorious from his battle with Pain. She cried immensely when she learned that Naruto loved her. All that time he loved her and when she cried to bring Sasuke back, he still did it for her. She felt that she didn't deserve such a great and caring man. So she tried to confess to him to stop him from going after Sasuke. But that didn't turn out as she planned. He found out she was not completely true on her feelings. She remembered when Naruto scooped her up in his arms before Sasuke could kill her. She remembered how safe and secure she felt in his arms and how she wished to stay in that warmth he exuded. She knew right after thinking about all of these things that she was in love with him. _

"**Well it's about time**_!" she heard her inner voice speak to her in exasperation._

"_Oh. Your back" _

"**Yep! And it seems like you finally figuredout your feelings for him**!" now she sounded giddy with joy.

"_Yeah. I do love him. I can't believe I was such a bitch to him when we were kids. I'm so glad that he didn't give up on loving me. I just hope he still has feelings for me" she was worried. She didn't know how he felt after her fake confession. She really hoped he still had feelings for her still. _

"**Of course he still does! He still loves you! He risked his life to make sure you didn't die when that explosion sent you guys to another world! He even stayed conscious with all thoughs wounds he had to make sure that you were healed. There is no way he doesn't love you**!"

"_Y-You're right! He does love me! And I love him! I'm going to make sure that this date is the best one ever! I'm going to make him happy after all of the things I did to him!"_

"**That's the spirit girl! Now let's get ready and make this the best night of both your lives**!"

"_Yeah!"_

"**And maybe you can finish the night with him in bed**!" her inner self giggled pervertedly

Sakura blushed furiously at her inner self's thoughts "_WOE! WOE! WOE! WAY too early to think about stuff like that yet. I want to date him for a while before I even think about moving towards that direction. _

"**Awww! Come on**!" the inner self wined "**You know how sexy he looks! Just pull him into bed and jump his bones**!"

"_NO WAY! That is way too soon!_"

"**Aww! Your no fun**!" she pouted

_Sakura ignored her inner self as she got prepared for the date. She made sure to shower early and had plenty of time to prepare. She pulled on her dress and looked in the full sized mirror in her room. She had to say, she look hot! She knew that Naruto was going to be drooling when he saw her! She giggled and blushed at the thought. She was brushing her hair and finishing the last touches on her make up when she heard Ririka call from the main part of the bar. _

"_Sakura! Your date is hear!" the woman sounded really cheery. Taking a shaky breath, Sakura walked out of her room and towards the main bar area._

_Naruto was nervously anticipating when Sakura would come out. He hoped she would enjoy tonight and that he looked okay. He heard the door to the bedrooms open and what he saw made his jaw drop and eyes bulge. _

_Sakura looked HOT! With that red dress that hugged her curves in all of the right places combined with those red heels, she looked gorgeous! He couldn't stop his eyes from roaming her body, _

_Sakura was a similar situation when she saw what Naruto was wearing. He wore a white buttoned up collard shirt with a black coat over it. He also wore black dress pants and black dress shoes. The suit showed off a bit of his muscles which she noticed. His muscles seemed not ripped but just the right amount. She also noticed he had matted his spiky hair a bit but it was still mostly spiky. She was almost drooling at the sight of him._

_They both straightened up in surprise and turned their head away with a blush adorning their faces when they noticed they were checking each other out._

"_Y-You look beautiful, Sakura-chan" Naruto complimented her_

_Sakura blushed deeper "Y-You look handsome too, Naruto"_

"_S-So let's get going!" Naruto held out his hand. Sakura blushed furiously and placed her hand in his as they started out the street to their date. _

"_Y-Yeah!" _

_The two moved through the streets acting very nervous. This was the first date that either had been on. They didn't know what to do so they just moved towards the area Naruto was leading Sakura to. They didn't even notice that through the whole thing, they were still holding hands._

_The two finally came upon a fancy looking building with a red carpet entrance and a neon lit sign for the name of the restaurant. It was named "The Oasis" Sakura was in awe at how fancy a place this was. She couldn't believe that Naruto was taking her here on their date! She was really excited now and hoped the date kept getting better and better. _

_They went up to the reception desk to let the waiter know they were here. The waiter led them to a booth near the dance floor of the restaurant. The waiter handed them the menus which they didn't take long to look at to come up with their orders. Sakura was getting a little worried. All the food was so expensive! She was going to get something cheap but Naruto waved it off saying she could get anything she wanted. Even though she was a little unsure about it, Naruto let her order the chicken alfraido with a side salad and a glass of water. Naruto ordered a Medium-well steak with mash potatoes and green beans with also a water. The waiter took the menus and left the two alone for a little bit. _

_Both were very nervous and didn't know how to respond to each other so they asked each other how their day went. This helped relax a bit and enjoy themselves. It was during this time that the two finally got a good look at the restaurant. It was a two story building with white walls, large white pillars that held up the second floor which also had tables and chairs spread across the room. The second floor didn't have much space because there was no middle part of the floor and the tables stretched around the building in a 'U' shape with a handrail surrounding it. On the first floor, the middle area made up the dance floor with tables spread out everywhere else. At the back of the room was a stage with a band playing soft music which helped with the romantic feeling of the restaurant. _

_The waiter finally came with their orders and left the two to enjoy themselves. The food was delicious! They sat there eating and enjoying talking to each other when a song started playing from the band. They had finished their food and both were nervous about what to do now. Thankfully Naruto got up from his seat and held out his hand to her._

"_W-Would you like to dance?" He was incredibly nervous. He was mentally patting himself on the back for being able to ask her. He just hoped that she said yes._

_The rosette blushed and put her hand in his as she stood up and headed out to the dance floor with him "S-Sure…" she said quietly but enough for him to hear her. They reached the dance floor and noticed other couples dancing with their partners. The two flowed with the music while the whole time looking into each other's eyes. The slowly swayed to the music (Sleep Away by Bob Acri) without stepping on each other's feet which was a great relief to Naruto. The jazz music just seemed to send them into their own little world. To the two of them, the room and occupants seemed to disappear, leaving only the two of them. Sakura smiled lovingly at the blonde. He did a great job with the date. He took her to this romantic place and was dancing with him. This just seemed to have her love him even more. _

_Naruto was just looking into those emerald orbs of hers, getting lost in her eyes. He couldn't believe how well things had been going so far. Hopefully the date ends great so he can have the chance to ask her out on another one. _

_The music slowly stopped and then the two were brought out of their fantasies by the sound of clapping. They stopped to see that they were the only two in the middle of the dance floor and the other restaurant guests were clapping for them. The guests thought how sweet and cute they looked together. The two blushed brightly at this and headed back towards the table to pay for their check. After paying, they headed out the door and back towards Ririka's bar. They noticed that they had spent quite a bit of time in their and both were a little tired. It looked to be about midnight so they thought it would be best to call it a night._

_They headed inside through the side door so that they wouldn't disturb the bar people. They slowly headed towards their rooms. After they had recovered, they slept in separate rooms which were right across from each other. Both were blushing brightly as they stood outside each other's rooms. _

"_I-I-I had a great time tonight, Naruto!" Sakura was still blushing and had a bright smile on her face. _

"_Y-Yeah I did too. We should do this again sometime" The blonde was extremely nervous now. This would be the make or break. If she said yes, that meant they might be boyfriend and girlfriend. If not, then they would still be friends. He really really hoped it was the first choice. _

_Sakura's whole face seemed to be the same shade as her hair as she answered "Y-Yeah, I would like that"_

_Naruto was ecstatic! She said yes! In the moment of sheer joy, he did something neither of them expected. He pulled her close, moved his face down towards her and pressed his lips on hers. Sakura's eyes shot wide open. HE KISSED HER! HE'S KISSING HER! Sakura slowly closed her eyes and simply enjoyed the feeling of her lips on his as she too responded to the kiss. _

_Naruto at first didn't think. His mind seemed blank. He didn't think he would ever be in this situation in all of his life. His mind finally came together a couple of seconds after pressing his lips to hers. HE'.SAKURA! He was freaking out! He just knew that this was the end! He was going to be smacked in the face. She was going to hate him and never go out on a date with him again! His thoughts came to a screeching halt when he felt her responding to the kiss and deepening it. WHAT? SHE LIKES IT? YES! Naruto responded with new vigor as he felt his lips press against her soft ones. She could also tell that she tasted like chicken and cherries. He guessed that was what she tasted like. He just hoped that this would happen more often. _

_After several minutes, their lips parted as they breathed heavily. They just stared at each other. They both couldn't believe how great that kiss was. As one they only had one word to say to that experience._

"_Wow" they said at the same time. They both blushed for the hundredth time tonight and looked away shyly. Both were nervous again and didn't know what to do. _

_Naruto decided to take a chance. That kiss meant she liked him, right? So he decided to say the words that he always wanted to say to her "I love you, Sakura-chan" _

_Time seemed to freeze at the utterance of those words. Sakura's eyes were shot wide open in shock. He finally said it! HE LOVES HER! YES! Now to respond! Sakura just smiled at him before responding with something that Naruto wished that she would say since they were kids._

"_I love you too, Naruto" _

_Now it was Naruto's turn to be shocked. SHE LOVES HIM? After everything that's happened between them, SHE LOVES HIM? YEEESSSSS! He could tell she meant it just by looking in her eyes. This was different from her previous confession. This time he knew she meant it. He felt like he was floating. _

_Sakura just smiled at him as she leaned towards him and gave him a small peck on the lips as she said goodnight to him. Naruto stayed out in the hallway for a second before a giant grin spread across his face. He calmly headed out the window, towards the forest where no one could hear him and expressed how he felt._

"_YYYYYYEEEEESSSSS! SHE LOVES ME! HAHAHAHHA! I CAN'T BELIVE IT! SHE LOVES ME!" He was jumping up and down like he was on a sugar rush. He felt so happy now! He finally got Sakura to love him! Albeit he had to wait for a long time and a lot of things happened but it was well worth the wait! After he got that out of his system, he headed back to the bar. When he made it to his bed, he plopped down and got changed into his night clothes. As he went to sleep, he had a big grin on his face at how well tonight had gone. What he didn't know was that Sakura was thinking the same thing. She was absolutely giddy at how great the date was._

"_I can't believe he said he loves me!" she squealed in her head_

"**Great job girl! Now the next thing you need to do is get to bed with him**!"

"_WHAT? NO! THAT'S WAY TOO SOON! I WANT TO TAKE THIS RELATIONSHIP SLOW! I DON'T WANT TO RUSH THIS!"_

"**AWE! Come on! Just sex him up! You know you want to**!"

"_I TOLD YOU NOT YET! I'M NOT READY FOR THAT YET_!"

Her inner-self huffed "**Fine, but don't take too long! We wanna jump his bones soon**"

"_I'll DO THAT WHEN I'M DAMN WELL READY!" she canceled any connection with her perverted inner self and just thought back on how great that kiss was and how great the night was. _

_With a large smile on their faces, they both fell asleep; each hoping that they next day would be a great one"_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

He smiled when he remembered that night. It was the start of their relationship which only seemed to get better as the days went on. They were so happy together. Nothing seemed to go wrong when they were with each other. He looked down at each other's ring finger to see a silver ring with matching sapphire and emerald crystals on the middle and cherry blossom petals and whirlpool swirls along the bands. He smiled at the day that their two lives became one.

_**FLASHBACK BEGIN: 1 year ago**_

_It was around 10 o'clock at night and the town was lit up with night lights. Everyone was going about their night. People going to bars. Others going to restaurants. But what was going on of great interest was in the woods near the shore. In a clearing that overlooked the ocean, there was a blanket laid out beside a tree with an assortment of food placed on it. On it were two people who were very much in love. They were Naruto and Sakura. It had been another great date. Naruto had taken Sakura out shopping most of the day which lead to her trying on different clothes to see if she looked good in any of them. Needless to say, Naruto had a couple bloody noses from the clothes she picked out. Naruto then led her to the forest which seemed to confuse her. She was shocked to find a picnic dinner overlooking the sea. It was a very romantic setting and she loved that he put so much thought into it for her. They ate the food which was a delicious turkey and lasania dish with rice, bread, mash potatoes with gravy, green beans and watermelon. Everything looked so good! They had finished their food and were looking out on the ocean as the moon's light reflected off the water._

"_It's beautiful" Sakura said quietly as she laid next to Naruto with her head resting on his shoulder. _

"_Yeah, it is" but Naruto wasn't looking at the ocean. He was looking at his favorite cherry blossom girlfriend. He really enjoyed being around her. Everything just seemed so easy around her. Which is why he asked out here tonight for a very special reason. He felt into his pants pocket at the small object in there. He just hoped that she said yes. He had a pretty good feeling that she will but he was still nervous and scared that she'll say no. Deciding that it was better to get this over with than wimp out, he pulled himself off of her and slowly got up. _

_Sakura looked confused at Naruto's sudden action. Was he okay? He was acting strange now. She really hoped that she didn't do anything wrong and upset him "Naruto?"_

_Naruto took a big breath and exhaled, then looked straight at her as she got to her feet "Sakura, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. I still can't believe that we're together. It feels like a dream being with you. Whenever I'm with you, I feel so happy. The last 8 months have been the best in my entire life"_

"_W-Why are you saying this?" she was a little frightened. Was he breaking up with her? She really hoped not! She didn't do anything wrong that she can think of! She only hit him when he was being stupid! She really hoped he wasn't breaking up with her because of that. All train of thought seemed to stop however when she noticed he had a serious expression on his face as he got down on one knee. She felt her heart stop. W-W-Was h-he? "N-N-Na-ru-to?" _

"_I can't imagine my life without you Sakura, so I ask you" he fumbled into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box and opened it for her to see "Will you marry me?"_

_Sakura was totally floored. He-He-HE PROPOSED! She looked at the silver ring with cherry blossoms and whirlpool swirls all along the band and noticed the sapphire and emerald crystals in the middle. It was absolutely perfect. Tears started streaming down her face as she looked at the wonderful man of hers,_

_Naruto was freaking out inside. She was crying! Did she not like it? He was sure that she would! Did she not want to get married to him? All negative thoughts disappeared as a pink blur rammed into him and pushed him to the ground. He looked up to see a still crying Sakura but she looked at him with so much love in her eyes "Sakura-chan?" _

"_Baka! Of course I'll marry you!" She smiled as a gigantic grin came across his face as he took the ring and slipped it onto her ring finger. She then crashed her lips onto his. She slipped her tongue through his mouth and engaged in a tongue war with her now fiancé. _

_**Flashback END**_

He smiled at the pink haired girl next to him in bed. He had finally managed to marry the girl of his dreams and were married for about a year already. They had moved out of Ririka's bar and bought a little house nearby. The house was 2 stories with a living room, dining room, kitchen, a bathroom, and an entertainment room which had a mini bar area, a pool table and a piano. The second floor held 3 bedrooms which each had their own separate bathroom, and a study. At the other end of the hallway was a cord dangling that lead to the attic. The house had a white picket fence surrounding the front with plants and herbs surrounding the cobble stone path that lead to the front door. The backyard had a pretty big pool and a hot tub with enough space for some lawn chairs and a grill. In Naruto and Sakura's room, it was a decent sized room with a small snail on the headboard of their bead which displayed the screen for T.V., a king sized bed, a night stand on each side, a dresser on one wall and a 2 doors on the other side. One door led to a walk-in closet which was filled to the brim with clothes and shoes. Sakura said she never had enough clothes and shoes which Naruto thought was bullshit because of how filled that closet was of her stuff. But she would never tell her that unless he wanted the beating of a lifetime. The other door led to their bathroom which contained a two person sink, a pretty large shower and a bathtub/ Jacuzzi. They really enjoyed using the shower and Jacuzzi. They put both to very good use. He blushed furiously at the thought and had a perverted grin on his face.

He slowly disentangled his arms from his lover's body and walked into the bathroom. He slipped off his white sleeveless shirt and black boxer shorts and stepped into the shower. He turned the water to the right temperature, hot but not too hot, and relaxed into warm cascades of water flowing down his body. He grabbed some body lotion and rubbed it all over his body. Just as he was about to grab the shampoo, the shower door opened, then closed and then Naruto felt two hands and a feminine body press up against him "Good Morning Naruto" his wife purred into his ear.

His little member was standing erect when she did that. It happened every time. She knew he was putty in her hands when she did that. She loved having power over him for things like this "Good Morning Sakura-chan" he grinned as he turned and kissed his wife on the lips. He was feeling aroused and the warm shower was only helping it. He looked at her face and noticed a seductive smirk on her beautiful face "What are you up to my seductive Cherry Blossom?"

She just grinned lusciously "Nothing my Fox, just wanted to get you all…nice….and….clean" With each syllable she slowly snaked her hand down to his junk and knew exactly what she wanted. She was really horny in the morning and Naruto had no complaints at all about that.

He just grinned as his face got closer to hers "Sounds good. Why don't I help you get all clean too? How's that sound?"

She whispered seductively as their lips almost touched "Perfect". Groans, moans, and shouts of ecstasy could be heard coming from the bathroom.

Time Skip: 2 hours later (10 A.M.)

Naruto and Sakura finally came out of the shower. Their skin was a bit red from staying in too long but they didn't care. They got dressed with Naruto watching her put on her panties and bra. He quickly turned around and got dressed too. They made their way down stairs as Naruto headed towards the door to pick up the morning paper while Sakura made breakfast. He opened the door and picked up the paper and inhaled the morning air. It was great day. The sun was shining, there didn't seem to be many clouds out today so it didn't look like it will rain.

His eyes drifted over to the Marine base. The base didn't change at all over the years. The only thing that was changing was when he squinted, he could see a statue about finished at the top of the tallest building. His blood started to boil and the newspaper crumpled in his grip as he glared angrily at the base. It wasn't so much the base that he was furious act but it was 2 individuals who now ran the base that he held his contempt for.

_**Flashback 3 months ago**_

_It had been 9 months since Naruto and Sakura's marriage and they couldn't be happier. Sakura was now 2__nd__ in command of the hospital and Naruto was working with Ririka at her bar. Ririka really appreciated the extra help and couldn't be happier that it was one of her favorite people on the island. She and Ririka had been ecstatic when they had heard that Naruto had proposed to Sakura 9 months ago. Both of them had been coaxing and giving Naruto advice to help him win Sakura's heart. They were at the ceremony where they officially became man and wife. She had tear up when she saw how beautiful Sakura look and how handsome Naruto was. It reminded her so much of her wedding day. When Naruto asked if he could get a job at her bar, Ririka happily accepted. The 18 year old blonde helped out a lot during the day and at night. Thankfully both Naruto's and Sakura's schedules didn't clash so he only helped till around 2 a.m. which was around the time Sakura got off. _

_Naruto was heading towards the bar when he noticed a group of Marines walking down the street with a large man with a freaky looking axe in place of his right hand. The man was tall with large muscles and shaved dirty blonde hair. Naruto also noticed he had an iron jaw. Overall he looked intimidating. It was then that the blonde noticed the man had on a captain's coat. He wondered why he was wearing one. Was it a visitation or some inspection or something? He didn't know but he didn't like the looks of the bratty looking man next to the large imposing man. The guy was wearing a purple suit and long purple pants with white shoes and a rubber band ring on his left hand. The man was lanky and skinny and had shinny blonde hair in an oval shape with half circular bangs. The man's face was twisted into a smug look that practically screamed that he thought he was better than anyone else. _

_The group of marines stopped in the middle of the street as one marine stepped forward and pulled out a roll of paper and started reading off of it._

"_Dear citizens of Shells Town, this is a notice to all citizens. As of this moment, Captain Treslock is no longer the leader of Marine base 153. The reason for this is because the illegal hording of pirate treasure and paying off pirates to attack the city occasionally to keep up appearances as a hard working Marine base"_

_Naruto was shocked at the atrocities of this decree! There was no way old man Treslock was doing that! Naruto met the man multiple times throughout his stay here. He was even at his wedding! Treslock was a stern man who disliked pirates and upheld the Marine code of honor with integrity! There was no way he would do such a heinous thing such as this!_

"_Now may I present the new leader of Marine Branch 153! Captain Axe-Hand Morgan!" The tall and imposing man stepped forward. Naruto knew right away that there was something wrong about this man. He gave off an imposing air about himself._

"_Greetings citizens of Shells Town! I would like to say that the atrocities of Captain Treslock will be no more! I will now be in charge! Listen to what I say and things such as this will never happen while I'm around!" A cheer rang throughout the town as the people accepted the Marine captain's words. While there were still people who didn't believe that Captain Treslock would do such a thing, Naruto being one of them, it was hard to refute the standings of a Marine Captain so they went along with it. Naruto thought something fishy was going on and decided to figure things out later "Also I would like to make an announcement!" This pulled the blonde out of his musings "I would like to as of now decree of promoting one of my subordinates to Commander!" This increased his growing dislike of this guy already. A Marine Captain doesn't promote someone by himself. He has to send his suggestion to Marine HQ. This was not going to be good "I now pronounce my subordinate Commander Mizuki!" The man in a black garb cloak stepped out in front of the marine soldiers and unfurled his cloak to reveal a man with silver hair that went down to his chin and wore a Marine uniform with a white cloak which signified his rank. The man had a smug look on his face as he stood next to Morgan._

_Naruto felt his heart stop at seeing the man. I-I-It couldn't be! HE'S DEAD! I SAW HIM DIE! HOW THE HELL IS HE IN THIS WORLD? Naruto eyes bulged, his jaw dropped and his skin paled a little. He couldn't believe it! How was someone like Mizuki in this world? It made no sense! This was supposed to be a completely different world! D-Did this mean that if he is here then there could be others from his world? Also did Mizuki recognize him? He had to find out! He moved through the line till he was near the front. _

"_I will let you know now that anyone who tries to help out Treslock will be considered a traitor and executed!" Morgan proclaimed _

_Now THAT was a completely ridiculous regulation! Helping a prisoner should get you fined and at the most spend a months in prison depending on the charges! Execution was only used when dealing with someone pirates or mass murderers! There was definitely something wrong with this guy. _

"_Also don't even think about trying to set him free! He is put in stocks in the base prison. The stocks have a sharp blade attached to it so that if anyone tries to physically touch the restraints, the blade will fall and slice his head off!" _

_Shit! Well that screws over any plan of trying to free Treslock. Naruto couldn't even touch the man without killing him. He had to find a way to unlock the stocks with the key. He figured that the only ones who knew where the key was hidden would most likely be Morgan and Mizuki. And judging by how ruff and tight lipped these guys are, he was not going to get it out of them through torture. B-E-A-FUCKING-UTIFUL! _

"_That is all citizens!" Morgan shouted as his men moved back towards the Marine base. The people who were cheering for Morgan were now fearing him along with all of the other citizens. Deciding that it was best to find Sakura immediately, he raced over to the hospital. _

_He found Sakura easily because he happened to catch her on her lunch break. He relayed all that he had heard to her and she was just as floored and disgusted at the events that transpired while she was working. She couldn't believe the horrendous things Morgan was doing! And she knew that Treslock was a kind man! What shocked her the most was when Naruto told her that Morgan's 2__nd__ in command with Mizuki. She couldn't believe someone like him was in this world! It didn't make any sense! They discussed if it was the real Mizuki or someone who looks like him. Naruto says he didn't know but he was pretty sure it was the same Mizuki. Their questions were answered when the man himself walked up to the coffee table they were sitting at in a small café. _

"_Hello! I'm sorry to bother you two but are you two the Uzumaki's?" Mizuki asked._

_They were both shocked at the question. He didn't say anything at all about calling Naruto 'A demon fox' or something along those lines! That meant he wasn't the same Mizuki! It was scary though. The Mizuki of this world was very similar of the Mizuki of their world. _

"_Y-Yes. Yes, we are" Sakura answered as she slipped her hand into Naruto's. _

_Mizuki just smiled at them, which creeped them out. They weren't used to Mizuki using anything but a scowl or a twisted look. It was a little disturbing to see the smile "Sorry! I just wanted to meet the new editions of the town. I heard that you two washed up on shore from a pirate attack" _

"_Y-Yes. That's right" That was the story that everyone in town knew except Yagos, Ririka, Rika and Treslock. They were trusted enough to hear how they truly came to this world. _

"_It must have been horrible to go through such a thing!" Mizuki tried to play off a cool character but Sakura saw his ulterior motives. _

"_Yes. Yes it was" her tone was flat and she gripped her husband's hand and showed off her ring to show that she wasn't interested. _

"_Well sorry for taking up your time and making you relive such tragic memories" Mizuki backed off. He knew that she wasn't interested. It was such a shame. Such a beautiful woman taken by such a stupid looking man. Well her lose. _

"_It's no problem" she gave an undertone of tell him to leave now._

"_Goodbye and I hope you enjoy your day" The Commander left briskly down the street back towards the Marine base. _

_Through the whole conversation, Naruto felt his blood boil and his anger slowly rising to its peak. Thankfully Sakura noticed and was able to calm him down through squeezing his hand._

_Once the man was gone, Naruto let out a sigh of relief and frustration. He looked at his wife to notice a concerned look on her face. He knew she was worried about how angry he was at seeing that guy._

"_You okay, dear?" she asked softly. _

_Naruto smiled at how she said 'dear'. It always made him smile when she said that "Yeah. I was just so angry at how he tried to hit on you and he also reminded me of how he almost tried to kill Iruka-sensei that one time and how he was the one who told me about the Nine-tailed Fox. He always thought I was the fox and it makes me so angry because I can still picture him saying that" His anger was starting to come back again._

"_Ssshh. It's okay, Naruto. I'm here for you. I know it hurts being reminded of that time. Just know that I will always be here for you. And I was disgusted when he tried to hit on me! I mean not only was he a slime ball but he also used to be a former instructor of mine! That in itself creeps me out!" Sakura shivered in disgust at the thought of the man leering at her._

_Naruto possessively wrapped his arm around his wife "Don't worry Sakura-chan! If he tries anything, I beat him within an inch of his life!" _

_Sakura smiled at his possessiveness. She really loved how she let everyone know that she belong to him. She also let everyone know that he belong to her and that is how it's always going to be "Don't worry, Naruto. It looked like he gave up trying when he saw I wasn't interested" _

_This seemed to calm him down. She then turned the conversation back to how Mizuki wasn't the Mizuki from this world. They came to the conclusion that there might be people who look exactly like the people from their world but were different people. They also discussed that they needed to think about how to find the key to the stocks before they think about taking down Morgan and his followers and freeing Treslock. They weren't about to let an innocent man die!_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Naruto sighed as he pinched the bridge of his forehead. He really needed to stop thinking about Mizuki. It only got him angry every time he thought about him. For the past three months, they had tried thinking of all kinds of ways to free Treslock but nothing came to mind that wouldn't kill him. Naruto sighed before heading back into his home. They were running out of time. Naruto knew that Morgan wouldn't keep Treslock locked up in prison forever. He was going to execute him soon. They needed a plan now.

Naruto put on his foxy grin as he walked in to find his beautiful wife had just finished putting the food on the table. She smiled at him as he sat at the table. They ate and talked about how each other's days were yesterday. They don't have much time to talk at 2 in the morning so they talk about it the next day. They both had on their civilian clothes. Naruto wore a short sleeved black shirt with orange on the ends (Naruto absolutely refused to wear something that didn't have orange in it unless it was a special occasion), blue jeans and ninja sandals (Naruto and Sakura agreed that even though it might not be fashionable, it definitely helped to always be prepared. Ninja sandals were better for running and fights than sandals or regular shoes). Sakura wore a tan shirt with her sleeveless red zip up vest, black skirt that went down to her knees and ninja sandals.

It was Sakura's day off and luckily Naruto's too. They decided to not have a workout today because they were both sore from the last work out they had. They decided to go walk around town and just enjoy the day. Naruto locked up the house and they were both off. They were both walking down the street when they noticed a commotion of people in front of a small restaurant they knew. Deciding to figure out what's going on, they headed towards the crowd.

**Author Notes: So what did you guys think? I know it was pretty long but I just wanted to get this part out of the way and get into meeting Luffy. Also I know a lot of you guys feel like I should have put in a lemon scene in but I think that it is too soon to put one in. I'm going to wait a while and get to a certain point in the story before I put one in. Know this, even though this is rated M, this story will not probably not have a lemon scene every major break in between story arcs. There will be lemon scenes and I will tell you when there is one. Don't worry guys, you will get your lemons just wait till I find decide it is a good point to put one in. Now I have an interesting idea that I want your opinions on. I was thinking about not only writing this story but at some point, I was thinking about making another story that diverged from it. The other story will still be about the same but it will change quite a bit. I thought it would be an interesting idea if I made the other story a harem fanfiction. I think a lot of you guys would enjoy that and it would be interesting to see how Naruto would handle having more than one girl. It was a thought that came to me while I was thinking about how the story would go. Just wanted to let you guys know about this and tell me if this if I should do it. Personally I think it's an interesting idea and would be really enjoyable to write. Again let me know about this and hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon! See ya!**


	4. The Meeting of Legends

**Author Note: Hey Guys! I've just had a brief period of free time so I am able to write! I know some of you guys are anxious for me to update my next chapter on Whirlpool Academy and One Piece Missing Memories but I've been feeling in a One Piece mood for a while. Also I have a little writers block with Whirlpool Academy. Don't worry though. I will definitely start writing on it after I finish this chapter. Anyways I hope you guys are looking forward to this! This is the epic meeting of Naruto Uzumaki and Monkey D. Luffy! Hope you enjoy! See ya!**

Talking

_Thinking_

**Kyuubi**

_**Inner Sakura**_

**Chapter title **

_Attack Names_

_**Flashback**_

**Summary: Naruto and Sakura are wake up to find themselves in a new world. Finding out they landed in a world covered mostly by water and islands, the two try to find a way to survive in this new world. But what happens when they meet a certain guy with a straw hat. NaruSaku. More pairings might be later on. **

**Note: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO or One Piece. **

**Ninja on the Open Seas **

**Part 3: The Meeting of Legends **

Naruto and Sakura made it to the restaurant area just as the crowd was dispersing. They looked at each, shrugged and asked the closest person what happened.

"Hey, you know what happened here?" Naruto asked a man walking away.

The man turned and smiled in recognition of the blonde "Oh! Hello Naruto-san! You just missed it. There were these 2 boys who were here just now. One was a boy about 3 years younger than you. He had pink hair-"

"Wait! Pink hair?" he turned to his wife who also had a shocked look on her face. There weren't many people who had pink hair, even from where they came from.

"Yes. Pink hair. He also had on round purple glasses. He was a little chubby and wore a white buttoned up shirt with blue strips on the shoulders and one dark blue line down the middle. He also wore dark blue pants that went down to his feet and sandals. The other guy was a boy about your age. He had black hair and a scar under his left eye. He wore a red sleeveless buttoned up shirt with blue jeans with the pants rolled up to his knees and sandals. He also wore a yellow straw hat with a red band around the middle of it. Anyways, I didn't hear that well but from what I heard, they said something about going to the Marine base. I think the pink haired one wants to enlist. I also heard them say something about Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro who is locked up here"

This worried the two of them for two reasons: One is the pink haired kid picked a lousy time to want to enlist. With Morgan running the show, he'll be dead in a few days. The other reason for worrying is if they have anything to do with that Zoro character, then that is bad. It's not that he's a bad guy, it's just the Marines will kill him if they find him talking to Zoro.

Naruto can still remember when Zoro first arrived here.

_**Flashback: 3 weeks ago**_

It was an overcast day as Naruto was in the bar helping clean the tables as Ririka manned the bar counter. It was around 5 in the afternoon and the sun was setting. The bar door swung open as a man walked into the bar. Naruto looked up from cleaning the tables to see who walked in. It was a man about his age with a black bandana around his head which covered his short green hair. The man wore a white short sleeved shirt with black trousers and black boots. He wore a green haramaki around his waist which secured his three swords. Two of the swords were black while the 3rd one was white, including the sheath and handle. He also noticed the man had 3 tear drop-shaped gold earrings on his left ear.

Naruto thought it was strange that the man held 3 swords. Though he thinks it shouldn't be that surprising. Killer Bee was able to wield 7 blades no problems. He did notice that the man was skilled. Naruto could tell just by looking at him. He could see the man still had a ways to go if he wanted to get stronger but he was still pretty skilled.

The man walked up to the bar and ordered a mug of beer and some steak. Naruto went back to cleaning while keeping one eye on the man from the corner of his eye. Everything went about as usual nothing happened for a little while before the door burst open and in walked Helmeppo, Morgan's son, walked into the bar with his pet wolf. Naruto had honestly had no idea why such whinny little brat. Helmeppo was wielding a Marine sword while his pet started messing up the place by climbing onto tables and eating people's food. Obviously the dinners were freaking out while the idiot shinny blonde with the sword laughed

"Make way people! My pet is hungry!"

Naruto's vain was throbbing in annoyance. That coward was using his father's name to terrorize the citizens. Naruto couldn't just waltz up there and smack him one in the face. That could be seen as rebellion and he could get the town into trouble. He hoped that pirates would raid this place so that he can kill those 3 and say they got killed by the pirates. A little cruel mind you but he felt that these people suffered enough under this guy's reign. Even though Morgan has been in power for 3 months, he has heavily taxed the people here and Helmeppo terrorizing the citizens didn't help much. The only reason he and Sakura were living in such a nice house was that Sakura was working at the hospital which paid really well and because he worked for Ririka for decent pay.

He didn't notice till she started swinging her broom that Rika was swatting it at the wolf! You freaked a little. Rika should know not to do stuff like this! "You big mean doggie! Stop eating all of the food!"

"Oh! Little girl! Did you just swing your broom at my beloved pet?" his voice was condescending and very annoying

"Rika, put the broom down!" Ririka tried to calm her daughter down "You don't want us to get in trouble do you?"

The wolf turned its head to its attacker and lunged for the little girl. She screamed in terror as the wolf neared. Naruto was about to speed in front of her to grab her but a stood came whizzing by him and smack the wolf in the face, effectively putting it down for the count. Everyone was shocked at the display of the mysterious man.

Naruto sighed in relief seeing Rika safe. He calmly walked over to her as Helmeppo pointed an accusing finger at the green haired man "W-WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" the boy paused for a second before finally recognizing the man "W-Wait! You're him! You're that famous pirate hunter! Roronoa Zoro!"

Now this caught Naruto's interest. So this guy was the big bad Pirate Hunter. He could tell that while some of the rumors about him being able to level mountains and kill thousands of people was probably not true. Those that regaled his skill at being able to use three swords style probably was true. The man did exhume power. You can tell just by looking at him

"And what if I am?" Zoro asked casually like a sword wasn't being waved at him.

"What is a famous pirate hunter doing in a place like this? Why are you attack me? You work for the Marines!" That whinny sounding voice was grating on Naruto's last nerve.

"Shut up and let me eat in peace" the swordsman told the brat as he went back to eating his food. Naruto liked this guy already and he didn't even know him yet!

Then Helmeppo did something really stupid. He swung his sword down at the swordsman in a fit. The green haired man calmly leaned back as the sword hit the bar counter. He smacked the sword handle, causing it to fly spinning into the air and lodge itself into the ceiling. Helmeppo was screaming like a very annoying little girl in terror. Thankfully Zoro socked him in the face and effectively shut him up. Naruto calmly walked over to Ririka and handed off Rika to her mother as you both turned to see the swordsman draw one of his black swords and point it to the shiny blonde who lay against the bar counter who screamed again at the sight of the sword pointed at him.

"You're getting on my nerves pal; you and that precious mongrel mutt of yours" Zoro glared down at the cowardly man.

Naruto could tell just by the look in his eyes why everyone would think he was some sort of demon. Now Naruto didn't think he was anything like a demon. He had seen demons and this person was not one of them. If anything, Zoro reminded Naruto of Zabuza except a bit friendlier.

Helmeppo suddenly laughed which in your book was never a good thing "You do realize that I could tell my father and have him execute the girl and her mother, right?" THAT SON OF A BITCH! THIS WAS GOING TOO FAR! Using Rika and her mother as some scapegoat! He really _really _wish he could kick this guy's ass! But he didn't want to get the two of them into any more trouble, so he shifted in front of the two protecting the two from the little bastard "How about we make a deal?" Naruto didn't like how this sounded already "Instead of tying them up, we tie you up. You will staid tied to a pole in the Marine base yard for 1 month. If you can survive there for 1 month, I'll let all 3 of you go free. How's that sound?" He was really considering just screw the whole thing and kill that coward's ass!

Zoro calmly dropped his sword and proclaimed "1 month" Naruto was honestly shocked the pirate hunter agreed to those terms. From what he had heard from rumors, Zoro was a heartless beast. Looks like that rumor was untrue too. After that incident, the blonde told Sakura as soon as she got home. It was an easy night so she was awake enough to hear what he had to say. Sakura was stunned to say the least. She honestly didn't expect all of that to happen today. She really wished she was there to smack that sniveling coward upside the head. She was concerned about Zoro though. He seemed like a nice guy and it seemed unfair he had to be punished for something like this. They both agreed to keep an eye on the three sword swordsman.

_**Flashback END**_

The man soon left with both Sakura and Naruto exchanging worried looks "I hope those two kids don't do anything stupid"

"Knowing my luck? They probably are" the blonde replied with a sigh.

They both decided to go to try and stop them before they do something really stupid. The couple raced over to the Marine base and arrived just in time to see Rika get thrown over the wall.

"**RIKA!" **Sakura screamed in terror. She viewed the little girl like a little sister. Luckily for the both of them, a boy with a red vest jumped off the Marine wall he was hanging off of, grabbed her and pulled her into his chest as his back faced the ground. The two of them raced over to the two and breathed an immense sigh of relief at seeing the little girl was alright.

"Thanks mister" Rika thanked her savior before she took notice of the pink haired woman and blonde haired man she viewed as siblings "Sakura-neechan! Naruto-niichan!" Sakura wrapped her arms around the little girl protectively. The two of them were so scared something might happen to Rika. They both cared for the girl a lot.

"Luffy are you two okay?" a voice shouted in front of the two. Sakura and Naruto looked up to see the supposedly pink haired boy they had heard about. It was really strange. He did have pink hair. Sakura turned her attention from the boy to look over Rika to make sure she didn't have any injuries. Thankfully she didn't "Are you alright little girl? I can't believe how cruel that guy is!" The black haired boy calmly picked up his straw hat and stared at the wall. Naruto's attitude was slightly different.

"Who did this?" he grabbed the pink haired boy by the shirt and lifted him up to Naruto's eye level "Tell me which son of a bitch did this? I'll rip his fucking head off!" The boy was visibly shaken and looked like he was going to have a heart attack. The boy couldn't believe how scary this blonde guy was. He was probably scarier than Zoro!

And just like that, the pink haired woman smacked him into the ground "2 things Naruto: 1: language, Rika is here now. And 2: quit scaring the poor boy. He looks like he's gonna die of a heart attack" Coby now viewed the pink haired woman as just as scary as the blonde. Now that he thought of it, this woman also had pink hair. Maybe she was a distant relative or something

The blonde pulled himself from the ground like it was nothing! He then rubbed the back of his head as he calmed down and then he grinned like this happened all the time "Sorry about that. Both me and Sakura are a little protective of Rika here"

"I-It's alright. I understand" Coby smiled nervously at the blonde.

"I'm Naruto by the way. Naruto Uzumaki" the blonde, now named Naruto, held out his hand.

"My name is Coby" the two shook hands as Naruto introduced the other two

"The little girl your friend saved is Rika and the pink haired woman is my wife, Sakura Uzumaki"

"Hello" the pink haired girl smiled and shook hands with him.

"Hello…wait! You guys are married?"

"Yeah? Is there a problem?" Naruto asked curiously

"W-Well it's just that I didn't expect someone so young to get married already"

Naruto laughed a little before answering "It's fine! I figured people would think like this. The reason is we have known each other since we were kids and we finally decided to get married a year ago. Thankfully this town lets 17 year olds get married!" he grinned while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh! I see now" that seemed perfectly acceptable. Those two must be really in love to want to get married as soon as they were legal to.

"Hey where is your friend? I want to thank him for saving Rika" Sakura looking around for the black haired boy.

That got Coby looking around frantically for his friend "Oh great! Where did he run off to now?"

"Well let's head back to Rika's place. I'm sure we'll meet up with him there" Sakura suggested. And so the four of them walked down the road towards Rika's home. When they were about to reach the back door to Rika's place, they saw the black haired boy walking towards them from the other side of the street. The boy just grinned at the five as they sat down on the steps.

"Hey. Thank you for saving Rika" Sakura bowed in thanks to the boy.

Said boy just grinned and waved it off "That's okay. I'm just glad she wasn't hurt"

"Well thank you anyway. My name is Sakura Uzumaki" she then directed his attention to the blonde next to her "And this is my husband, Naruto"

Naruto held out his hand and shook it with the boy's "Hey!"

"Hi! I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" the boy grinned. What he said next shocked the two ninjas "I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!"

The couple's eyes bulged and jaws dropped. This guy was a pirate? How can he be a pirate? From what the both of them have heard, pirates were supposed to be ruthless, cold, rude, and bloodthirsty. This guy looked like he wouldn't even hurt a fly. Maybe they should just stop listening to rumors.

They tensed when they heard this and Coby seemed to catch on to what they were thinking "Wait! Wait! Luffy is a good pirate!"

The two ninja looked like he had grown an extra head? How can a pirate be good? It was then that Sakura remembered reading in a book about Peace Main pirates. They were pirates who didn't pillage towns, rape women or killed innocent people. They just sailed the seas looking for treasure. Sakura relayed the information to Naruto and everything calmed down from there.

It turns out Luffy is a nice guy. He even informed Rika that he met with Zoro and he ate the rice ball she had made. She was really happy about that. Sakura and Naruto weren't all that enthused at Rika's visits with the pirate hunter. Granted when Rika went out to give food to him, Naruto sent a Shadow Clone to make sure she was safe. That didn't help with how dangerous it was for Rika to give Zoro food. Morgan wouldn't hesitate to have her execute her if he found her. From there, Rika explained why Zoro was tied up to that post in the execution yard. It was around this time that a commotion was heard from inside the bar. The five quietly moved into the bar without anyone noticing just as Helmeppo, the cause of the commotion, kicked his feet on a bar table, knocking food off the table.

"I wonder what I should do now? Maybe I should execute that Zoro! Maybe that will entertain me!" OKAY! NOW HE DIES! Naruto didn't care anymore! He could care less if he got in trouble! As long as he get one hit on his smug- ***SMACK!* **Ass…..HEY NO FAIR HE WANTED TO DO THAT! Naruto watched as Luffy smacked Helmeppo in the face. Everyone one was shocked that the boy did that. No one was able to hurt Helmeppo for fear of him telling his dad and executing.

"Y-YOU JUST HIT ME! NO ONE HAS EVER HIT ME BEFORE!" Helmeppo screamed while holding his cheek.

"Luffy don't do it!" Coby held Luffy back as the boy tried to go back and pummel the coward again.

"This guy is scum!" Luffy shouted

"I'll get you for this!" Helmeppo threatened

"Stop hiding behind your flunkies and fight like a man!"

"WE'LL SEE HOW BRAVE YOU ARE WHEN I TELL MY FATHER ON YOU! YOU'LL SEE!" Helmeppo stored out of the bar with his two marine guards.

"That was a really stupid thing you did, Luffy" Naruto sighed. He couldn't believe there was some guy that was just like he was when he was a kid. He could only groan in aggravation at the sheer stupidity of when he was a kid.

"I've decided Coby! I've going to get Zoro to join my pirate crew!" Luffy proclaimed. Naruto and Sakura were shocked. They couldn't believe the idiocy and confidence of this guy! They were reminded so much of how Naruto used to act. No, he was even worse! Sakura could believe she had met someone who was dumber than her husband used to be. She didn't think it was possible. Well this was a strange world so she should expect things like things to happen.

"I'll have to ask you to leave please" Ririka told Luffy. Luffy looked at her and smiled before heading out the door.

"I'll make sure he stays out of trouble, Ririka" Naruto assured her

She smiled "Thanks a lot, Naruto. I really appreciate it"

"It's no problem" he grinned as he walked out the door, followed by Sakura and Coby.

Waiting outside was Luffy who grinned at them. Luffy wanted to talk to Zoro again so they followed him to the execution grounds. When they arrived, it seemed like Zoro was in a trance. Luffy nonchalantly hopped over the wall and walked towards where Zoro was while the three others waited hung out by the wall to make sure that they don't get spotted.

Zoro seemed to come out of his trance and noticed Luffy standing in front of him "You again? Don't have better things to do than bother me?" Okay Naruto took back what he said earlier. This guy is definitely a combination of Zabuza and Sasuke. When he whispered the comparison in Sakura's ear, she almost died of laughter. She could totally see it! Thankfully she was able to contain her laughter with her hands so the Marine guards didn't hear.

"I'll untie you only if you agree to join my crew" Luffy ignoring his question

"What crew?"

"My pirate crew. I'm putting together a pirate crew"

"I'd never stoop so low as to become a pirate. Screw that noise"

"And what is so wrong with being a pirate?" clearly Luffy didn't get why pirates were so bad.

"They're despicable thieves who pillage people. I'd never join up with someone who was a pirate"

"Oh! Come on! Everyone already knows of you as a blood thirsty bounty hunter. Becoming a pirate can't be much better" Luffy did have a point, weirdly enough.

"People can say whatever they want about me. I don't care. I'll make it through this and then I'll accomplish my goals!" He held a smirk on his face and a look of determination.

Luffy just stared blankly at him "Yeah…Well I've already decided you're gonna be on my crew"

"What you can't do that!" Zoro shouted. Man was this kid irrational. He didn't take Zoro's feelings into consideration at all. Sakura is so thankful her husband is not like that now.

"I hear you're the best swordsman around" Luffy moving onto a different topic

"Well! Yeah I am! But that stupid Captain's son took my swords!"

"Then I'll just have to get them back from him" like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"What?"

"If you want your swords back, you'll have to join my crew!" Oh great! Now he was blackmailing to join! What other nonsensical things was he going to do now!

"NOW YOU'RE REALLY STARTING TO PISS ME OFF!" Zoro roared. Luffy ignored him and ran off towards the Marine base gates "Hey genius! The base is in the other direction!" Yep. This guy was dumber than a log.

Naruto turned to Sakura as they discussed what to do.

"So, what do you think we should do Sakura-chan?"

"I don't know. It looks like there is no stopping him when he is like that" she sighed in exasperation. This kid was a major headache.

"Hey! I got it! Why don't we use Luffy as a distraction to find out where we can get that key!" this was the perfect opportunity to get it!

"But we already searched everywhere for it. It's probably in that safe in Morgan's office but we don't have the code to get in it" Either Mizuki or Morgan has it and she doubts either of them will just hand it over.

"That's why we capture Mizuki. I could scare him into giving me the code and then kick his ass"

"Why don't I just trap him in a genjutsu? It would be much easier"

"No, I need you to watch over Coby and make sure that he stays safe. With the Marines running around all over the place, they might see him and shoot him. He can't defend himself and I doubt Zoro can withstand bullets"

She sighed "Alright. Just make sure that you stay safe"

"Aren't I always?" Naruto grinned as he jumped over the wall and climbed the wall into a window

"That's what I'm afraid of…" she whispers as she too jumps over the wall to join Coby and Zoro.

**With Naruto**

He carefully snuck around each corner. Hoping to find Mizuki somewhere. It seems Luffy disturbed the hornet's nest and now all Marines were scrambling to find the straw hat kid. Every corner he turned, there seemed to more Marines. After wandering through the base for what seemed like hours, he finally found the bastard.

Mizuki was just going over some reports in his office when he felt a prickling on his neck. Mizuki's face turned to one of horror as he noticed what appeared to be a slick knife put to his neck.

"**Now I'm only going to ask you this once! Tell me the code to the safe in Morgan's office or you'll die!" **Naruto smirked behind the man. He used his fox chakra to make his voice appear deeper and unrecognizable.

"I-I-It's 7485! I-I swear!" by the sound of his voice, Mizuki sounded like he was about to shit his pants.

"**Thank you" **Naruto knife handed the back of his neck and Mizuki fell unconscious. Naruto made sure he tied him up good before he left. No sense in letting the slime get away. "Now to get to Morgan's office!" he declared as he raced off to get the key.

**With Sakura**

Sakura was sighing as she watched Coby trying to untie the pirate hunter "You know that you're going to get in a lot of trouble for doing this"

"I-I can't stand how the Marines are acting now! It's so dishonorable!" Coby is still trying to untie a knot.

"Listen kid! I don't want to leave! I still have 10 days here! And-"Zoro tried to explain to the boy but Sakura cut him off.

"Actually they're going to execute you tomorrow"

Zoro just gawked at her. He was going to be executed tomorrow? So that whinny little brat wasn't going to live up to his promise like he thought.

"Yeah! That Helmeppo guy was talking about it in the bar. Luffy got mad at that and knocked him flat!" Coby added

"Really?" He was honestly surprised. He didn't expect a guy like that to grow violent for something like this.

"We've got to get you out of here before the Marines catch you" he stopped with trying to untie the ropes to look at the swordsman "Don't worry, I won't ask you to join Luffy's crew" He then went back to trying to untie the ropes "You have a lot of strength that could help him. Luffy's the only one who can save you from execution and you are the only one who can save him from being killed.

"End of the line brats!" The three of them turned to see the leader of the base himself, Captain Morgan, with a large amount of Marines holding rifles "For the crime of treason against me, I sentence all three of you to death!"

Coby was freaking out, Zoro was glaring and Sakura just sighed "_Oh great! Now we're criminals! And after life just got relaxing! I mean, we had __**such**__ a good life here so far! If it wasn't for Morgan and his two asshole lackeys, me and Naruto would have just lived the peaceful life together! We would have had kids, sent them to school, and spend the rest of our days in this quiet town. Now we're mixed up in Luffy, Zoro and, Coby's other business!" _Sakura casually dug into her pocket and pulled out her two black gloves. She only wore them when she and Naruto went out for training.

"You guys have pulled some interesting moves. Did you talk them into starting a cue with the Straw Hat guy, MRS. UZUMAKI?" Sakura impassively slipped on one of her gloves as she glared at the man. She would never do anything to put the lives of the villagers in jeopardy. If anything it was these two dumbasses faults for getting their noses too deep in this! She just sighed again. Well no use thinking about what happened in the past. She is no declared a criminal, so she might as well deal with it.

"I fight on my own like a real man. And not someone who hides behind his cronies!" Zoro mocked the man but he didn't seem to notice.

"Roronoa Zoro. Don't you dare mock me! You may be a great fighter but compared to my status, you're nothing but a weak mouse"

Sakura just sweat dropped "_And how does status have anything to do with how strong you are?" _She has seen high ranking officials before and quite a few of them were weak looking. She knows that Gato was high and rank in industry but was weak as hell. It was a long time ago since that mission. Sigh….Wait…was she in the middle of something?

"READY! AIM!" Oh! Right! Trying to prevent being shot at! Sakura pulled her back just as he yelled "FIRE!" Her fist was close to hitting when a blur flashed in front of her. This shocked her so much that it caused her to lose control of her chakra and fall flat on her face. The blur that stepped in front of her was Luffy! She along with everyone else could only watch as the bullets hit his body!

"Luffy!" Coby screamed but it seemed it wasn't needed as all of them watched in shock as the bullets stretched through his body and out of his back.

The boy just grinned as the bullets got flung from his body and flew off in different directions. Thankfully it looked like none of the bullets hit someone.

Sakura's eyes bulged and her jaw dropped. WHAT THE HELL? THE BULLETS REBOUNDED OFF HIS BODY? WHAT IS THIS GUY? She knew that this was not normal. No man could bounce bullets off his body! That could only mean one thing "Devil fruit…" she whispered. It was the only thing she could think of. It's seems Luffy found a really useful Devil Fruit. This guy is impervious to any projectiles except sharp things.

"W-What the hell are you?" Zoro seemed to speak her question.

The boy just grinned as he turned to the pirate hunter "My name is Monkey D. Luffy. And I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!" He even did a thumb's up. Sakura hoped to god he didn't do a tooth sparkle. It was already creepy enough he did the thumbs up….Phew! No tooth sparkle!

"You're going to be King of the Pirates? You must be absolutely insane!" Zoro yelled. Sakura was beginning to think so too "Do have any idea what that means?"

"King of the Pirates means King of the Pirates. You can't get much simpler than that" Luffy explained like it was the most common thing in the world. Zoro just gawked at his sheer stupidity.

"I know it sounds crazy but he's completely serious! He has every intention of becoming King of the Pirates and finding the One Piece!" Coby exclaimed.

Luffy grinned again as he reached behind his back and pulled off three swords that must have belonged to Zoro "Here I did what I promised. I brought all three swords because I couldn't tell which one was yours"

"All of them are mine" Zoro stated as he tried to wiggle his arms out of his binds but couldn't "I practice 'Santoryu' the three sword style" Wait…How does he use three swords? If he holds one in each hand, where does he put the third one? The only other place to put it would be….EWW! She really hoped he didn't put it there! Not only is it unsanitary, but it also should hurt really badly when trying to block attacks!

"Just take these already. You do know though that if you fight with me now, you'll be seen as a villain of the government. So it's either join me and live or stay here and die like the dog they think you are" Luffy didn't give him much of a choice, did he?

"You're like the son of the Devil himself" Zoro just grins despite the situation "If I stay here, I'll die and I can't die yet. So I'll join you"

"Wahoo! You finally joined my crew! This is going to be the best crew ever!" he practically jumped up and down like a little kid.

"WOULD YOU QUIT CELEBRATING AND GET THESE ROPES OFF ME!" Zoro roared

"W-What is he?" one of the marines asked in fear.

"He must be a demon!" another cowered

"Straw Hat is no ordinary human like all of us. He must have eaten one of those devil fruits" Morgan explained.

Sakura turned her concentration from Morgan to Luffy, Coby and Zoro. She had already heard about this already.

"Hurry! Hurry! Untie him! Untie him!" Coby telling Luffy to hurry up while the Marines were distracted.

"I'm trying but they seemed to have these things on here tight!" Luffy grunted in annoyance. If anything, he was only making the knot tighter.

"Quit screwing around and untie me!" Zoro was getting a little frantic.

"All who oppose me are executed! If the guns don't work, we CHARGE!" Morgan shouted as the Marines pulled out there swords and raced towards the three.

"That's funny. The knot seems to be tighter" Luffy looked confused. He thought he almost had it.

"GIVE ME ONE OF MY DAMN SWORDS NOW!" Zoro roared as the Marines were getting closer.

"Relax guys" Sakura said calmly as she cracked her knuckles "I'll take care of this"

They all looked at her like she lost her mind "What are you talking about? You'll be killed!" Coby cried. He didn't want someone he just met to be killed.

"I'll be fine" Sakura cracked her neck as the Marines were about 10 feet away from her.

She lifted up her hand.

10 feet away

Coated her hand with chakra

5 feet away

And then she screamed "SHANNARO!" and slammed her fist into the ground.

What happened next, no one could have guessed.

The ground split open and rocks went flying everywhere. All of the Marines went flying into the wall, or a couple yards away. All of them had major injuries but she made sure she didn't put too much chakra so she could kill them. She did it so they would stay out of the fight. Marines were strewn all over the battlefield as Sakura calmly moved her hand out of the small crater she formed from her fist.

Everyone's jaws dropped and eyes bulged. WHAT THE FUCK? HOW THE HELL DID SHE DO THAT?They couldn't imagine that a petite woman like her would be capable of such colossal damage.

The shock seemed to wear off quickly from Morgan as he growled in anger before shouting to his soldiers "GET UP MEN! DON'T YOU DARE BE BEATEN FROM SOMETHING LIKE THIS!"

"B-But s-sir! She's a monster! There's no way we can be her along with the rubber guy and Zoro!" one of the Marines trembled. The other Marines seemed to agree with him too. There was no way they were going to face those guys. It was running to your own death!

Morgan had a pissed off look on his face "For every Marine who spouts such nonsense, take your gun and shoot yourself. I WILL NO TOLERATE INSUBORDINATION!"

The Marines didn't know what to do. On one hand, if they kill themselves, they wouldn't have to face the three monsters over there but would be dead. But if they fight them, they'll probably die! It took a few moments for them to decide. They may be signing their own death warrant but they felt they had a better chance at living than shooting themselves.

Luffy noticed this and sprinted over to Morgan and tried to slam his fist into the captain's gut but he guarded with his axe hand.

"LOW LIFE RANKLESS PUNK! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CHALLENGE MY SUPERIORITY! **I'M** **MARINE CAPTAIN AXE-HAND MORGAN!" **Morgan roared as he flung off his captains coat.

"And I'm Luffy. Nice ta meet cha" the straw hat boy greeted seriously. Sakura found it weird that this guy could be so casual and nice around guys like this.

Morgan tried to chop Luffy in half with his axe but he jumped over it. The captain turned around quickly and tried to slice him down the middle but the boy again leaped into the air. The axe hit the ground and made a long vertical line in it. Luffy, while in the air, pulled his feet together and slammed them into Morgan's face. This caused the man to land on his back but he quickly got to his feet again.

"Did you see that? Captain Morgan's been hit!" the Marines cried.

"You punk!" Morgan groaned. Luffy ran at him to smack him but the captain already had his axe hand over his head ready to finish this fight "NOW DIE!" The axe slammed into the ground but the boy was able to twist in the air and round kick the man back onto his back.

"You call yourself a Marine? You crushed my friend Coby's dream!" Luffy socked the guy in the face. He was about to hit again before he heard a whinny loud voice scream behind him

"HEY STRAW HAT! STOP RIGHT THERE!" Helmeppo screamed but Luffy kept beating into the man "I said stop! If you haven't noticed, I have a hostage here!" Helmeppo was pointing a gun at Coby's head.

"Hey!" Zoro called. This brought Luffy out of his beating to notice the situation.

"If you value your friend's life, you won't move! Move an inch and I'll kill him! I SWEAR!" Helmeppo screeched.

It happened so fast, no one knew what happened. One second Coby had a gun pointed at him, the next second a piece of log was in his place. Before anyone else could figure out what the hell happened, Helmeppo felt a sharp object held against his throat.

"Keep perfectly still if you don't want your head to fall off" Sakura growled angrily into the boy's ear. This seemed to get him the message that he was now the hostage.

Luffy grinned as he pulled back his arm for some reason "_GUM-GUM…." _

It was then that everyone noticed Morgan was already up and was ready to chop Luffy in half "I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED! I AM MARINE CAPTAIN AXE-HAND MORGAN!"

"LUFFY LOOK OUT!" Coby screamed

"_PISTOL!" _Sakura freaked when she saw the fly fist coming towards her. She jump out of the way just in time to see Helmeppo getting smacked in the face. Turning back, she saw that Luffy was still in one piece.

"Nice one!" Luffy called out. The pink haired medic then noticed two large 'X' shaped wounds on Morgan's chest. The man groaned and then fell to the ground unconscious. Zoro seemed to have taken care of him just before the blade hit. And she was right…..EWWW! Zoro held one sword in each hand and the third one was held IN HIS TEETH! Zoro must have some really strong teeth! She was sure that if it would severely damage his teeth if he tried to block a sword. Either that or he has some amazingly strong teeth! "Thanks, Zoro" Luffy called to his new crewmate.

"Just doing my job, captain" Zoro stated while the straw hat guy just grinned.

"Captain Morgan's been beat! I can't believe it!" the Marines cried as Zoro sheathed his swords.

"If any of you guys want to fight, step forward" Zoro called to them. The Marines looked at each other and…..cheered?

"That's funny. These guys are happy we beat up their captain" Luffy was confused. Weren't these guys going to cower in fear of them or something?

"That's because Morgan has been ruling this island through fear for 3 months" Sakura answered.

No sooner had she said that, Zoro dropped to the ground. The group was concerned and rushed over to him.

"Zoro! Zoro! Are you okay?" Coby cried

"Need…food" the swordsman mumbled.

Sakura just sighed in exasperation "Well of course he's hungry! Let's get him to Ririka's for a nice meal" Luffy picked up the swordsman as the three of them followed the pink-haired woman to Ririka's.

"Do you think Naruto will be alright?" Coby was worried that he might be in trouble.

But Sakura just smiled "Don't worry. My husband will be alright. I bet he'll be along in no time"

Deciding to trust her, Coby and the gang followed her to the bar.

**With Naruto**

Marine base 153 was designed as a labyrinth of hallways and interconnecting buildings from underground. The base was made this way in case a pirate every tried to run away. The pirate would wonder for hours, possibly days before he found the exit. Not only did the pirate have to worry about the endless hallways, he also had to worry about the snail surveillance cameras that were spread throughout the base. It was through these uses that this base had a record of pirates never breaking out. The only bases that proved higher and better were Navarone, Marine HQ, Impel Down and Ennis Lobby. In one part of the base is the commanding officer's office. This is situated in the middle of the base, in order to relay information all at once from multiple directions as possible.

It is in this room that an intruder has set foot. Because of the commotion going on outside, there weren't many people within the base to watch for intruders. The intruder was a young woman. She wore a short sleeved white shirt with blue stripes around the middle, the sleeves and around the bottom of it. She also wore an orange skirt with white circles on top of each other on each side of the skirt that stopped just past her thighs. Her outfit finished with red heals that matched her short orange hair and brown eyes.

This woman was on a mission. She scoured the room. Pulling out drawers, checking through cabinets, pulling books from shelves. She was searching for 1 in particular item. It was the only reason she was even risking her neck sneaking in here in the first place.

"Now where is it?" she wined in annoyance. She was supposed to be long gone by now. She finally noticed a safe that was hidden behind two barrels. She crouched down and pushed one of the barrels out of the way. She finally found it! She moved to try to find out the combination but found it open already to her surprise. But she didn't care. She opened it further to reveal what she had been searching for "I found it!" She grabbed a rolled up piece of parchment sitting in the safe "A maritime chart of the Grand Line!" She opened it up to reveal a skull and cross bones with a red nose in the middle with a message. It read 'I have flashily stolen the map! Buggy' "This isn't the map! It was taken by Buggy 'The Immortal'!"

"Immortal huh?" a voice called out from behind her.

"WAAH!" she spun around to find a spiky blonde haired man around her age. She didn't expect to find someone in here. She didn't know what to do.

"So you were looking for a map of the Grand Line, huh? Looks like someone beat you to it" the blonde sat down in the commander chair and propped his legs up on the desk.

"I-It wasn't my fault! I didn't expect someone to break into the Marine base already!"

"Like I always say, expect the unexpected" The blonde grinned.

"So what are you doing here then?" She hoped he didn't work for the Marines she would get thrown in jail and she can't have that!

"I'm here to get a key to break out a friend" the blonde said as he started to head towards the door.

"Wait! Didn't you need the key?" She needed to make sure he didn't try to get the Marines.

"Already got it!" the grin still on his face.

"Wait!" she rushed towards him "Don't leave yet…I can make it worth your while" she had a seductive tone to her voice as well as give him a lidded smile. She swayed her hips up to him and hair up and down his chest.

Her rubbing was stopped when a hand from the blonde grabbed one of her hands. The blonde still grinning replied "Sorry! I'm happily married!"

This seemed to catch her off guard and freaked out even more when he disappeared in a puff of smoke. WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?

Running down the stairs towards the prison, Naruto gained the memories from his Shadow Clone. This caused him to chuckle at the memory "Cute girl but Sakura-chan is much more beautiful!" He finally reached the bottom of the stairs. He found it lead directly to the prison cells. He looked through all of the cells till he came to the 2nd to last cell. In there was a man, who seemed to be in his mid to late 40s, had long silver hair that was tied up in the back like how Neji tied his hair. He had on prison clothes and had a scraggly beard from not shaving in a long while. Even with the beard, Naruto could tell it was Treslock

"Treslock!" Naruto shouted as he raced into the cell. The door had been left wide open because of Morgan's cockiness. He thought that no one would be able to unlock stocks so why would you need the extra protection.

"N-Nar-uto-san?" the man's voice came out cracked from disuse. Naruto felt sorry for the poor man.

"Don't worry Treslock! I've got the key!" Naruto slipped the key into the lock and unlocked the stock. He picked up the horrid device and chucked it against the wall. The stock smashed into the wall and broke into hundreds of pieces, ensuring that no one would fall prey to this torture again!

"W-What…about….Morgan…?" Treslock wheezed air

"Don't talk Treslock. Save your strength. And don't worry. Morgan has been defeated and arrested.

Naruto could feel the relief sweeping over the weakened man. The former Captain worried that Morgan would kill the villagers if he misbehaved. He was always worrying about the villager's safety above his own

"Let's go Treslock. Let's get out of this horrible place" with that Naruto flung the man's arm over his shoulder and exited the prison.

**With Sakura and the others**

"Ahh man! That was so good! After 3 weeks of not eating, I felt like I was going to gnaw through my bootstrap!" Zoro sighed in contentment as he rubbed his belly from the meal he had just finished. He had finished 3 plates full of food and no one blamed him for eating that much. Going without food for 3 weeks can really famish a guy!

"You're done already? Lightweight!" Luffy mocked him as he shoved more food into his mouth.

Sakura could only gawk at how much he was eating. He was eating about as much as Naruto when it came to eating ramen! She guessed that by eating the Gum Gum fruit, he is able to stretch out his stomach to incorporate the extra food.

After they got back to Ririka's bar, Ririka thanked them for saving the town by making them a big meal. During the meal, Zoro told the group how he wanted to be the greatest swordsman in the world. He told Luffy straight out that if Luffy's plans to become King of the Pirates interferes with his dreams, then he would have Luffy commit seppuku as an apology. It was a little extreme for Sakura but Luffy agreed anyways.

Luffy then explained to them that he ate the Gum Gum fruit and was a rubber person. While some were shocked at this piece of information, they all accepted it.

"How the hell does a guy eat more than a guy who hasn't eaten in weeks?" Zoro pointing to Luffy's 6 plates of food.

"Because the food tastes so good! Right, Coby?" Luffy called to his slightly chubby friend

"Y-Yeah. Thanks a lot for the food" Coby thanked Ririka politely

"It's my pleasure! I mean you guys did save the town!" Ririka said cheerily

"You're the most amazing man I've ever met besides Naruto-niichan and Sakura-neechan!" Rika stated

"Yeah! And I'm gonna be even more amazing once I go to the Grand Line!" Luffy boasted. He then turned to Sakura "That reminds me. Sakura, you and Naruto are gonna join my crew!"

Sakura had been drinking some water when that happened and promptly did a spit take. She was coughing for air as she tried to give him an answer "WHAT? DON'T GO DECIDING WHOSE GONNA JOIN YOU WITHOUT THEIR CONSENT!" Sakura shouted.

"Nope. I've decided. You both are gonna be on my crew!" The grin never left his face.

"B-But I haven't even discussed it with Naruto yet!"

"Discussed what?" a voice came from the entrance of the bar. They turned to see Naruto standing there looking at them curiously.

"Naruto!" Sakura rushed to him and enveloped him in a big hug. She felt so safe in his arms. She wished she could stay in them all the time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Naruto grinned into it and responded in kind. Ririka and Rika thought it was cute. Coby was blushing and looking away in embarrassment. Zoro looked away in a huff. And Luffy just stared blankly till they finished. They pulled apart having trouble breathing a little before Sakura asked something that had been on her mind "Hey, what took you so long? Did you run into any trouble? And were you able to free Treslock?"

Naruto just chuckled as he answered her questions "I ran into Mizuki but I took him out easily. It was hard to find Morgan's room in that crazy Marine base! I got the key without any trouble and freed Treslock. He was pretty weak so I took him to the hospital. He's resting now from malnutrition"

Sakura sighed in relief. She was really worried about Treslock. He was a friend of the two of them and she was happy hearing he was alright. She was also a little worried about how long it took Naruto to find the key and Treslock but she was worried for naught.

"So what was this thing that you wanted to discuss with me?" Naruto asked his wife.

"Oh! That's right! Luffy hear is pretty much decided for himself that we were going to join his crew!" Seriously, was this Luffy kid dropped on his head when he was a baby!

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this "Join his crew? Why would we want to do that?"

"I don't know! He just decided it without our opinion!" Sakura hoped Naruto would see how frustrated she was now.

"I can see how this would be beneficial to us" Naruto got a serious look on his face as he thought about it.

"How so?" Sakura was curious

"Well. We are proclaimed an enemy of the Marines now so we can't stay here anymore. We don't have any ship to travel. We don't know any other place to go. And they are the only ones we know out on the seas"

Sakura sighed. He did have a point. Neither of them knew how to navigate and being out on the ocean without a navigator was really bad. Sighing, she turned to the rubber man.

"Fine. Looks like we're joining your crew"

"YEESS!" Luffy cheered "I'm getting closer to my dream of being King of the Pirates!" The boy proclaimed with a grin across his face.

Naruto smiled as he watched the guy exclaim his dream. This guy reminded him so much of when he was a kid; spouting off how he was going to become the greatest Hokage and gaining the villager's respect. He would make sure that this kid's dream did come true.

Sakura smiled as she saw the look on his face. She knew exactly what he was thinking and agreed with him. She would always support and follow Naruto, every step of the way.

"So how many have you gathered on your crew besides the three of us?" Zoro asked. The couple was wondering this too. They had hoped he had reliable crew members aboard "You told me you were gathering a crew to become King of the Pirates. So I must assume you have somebody with you already?"

"Nope, just you guys" the three of your jaws dropped at this bit of information.

"Then you mean…"

"Yep just us four"

"So the four of us are what amounts to a pirate crew?" Naruto and Sakura were already skeptical of their new captain.

"What's wrong with that? We're a couple of strong guys and one monstrously strong- UMPH!" Before he could finish that sentence, Naruto flew over the table and covered Luffy's mouth. Naruto could already tell his wife had a tick mark on her forehead and if he said anything else, he was going to be smack into the ocean!

"Listen, Luffy. Don't under any circumstances call Sakura-chan monstrously strong or anything like that! You are only going to end up at the bottom of the ocean for something like that!" Naruto whispered so only Luffy could hear.

Luffy's eyes widened in surprise and fear before shaking his head in confirmation. Sighing in relief, Naruto pulled his hand from his mouth and sat next to his lover.

"What was he going to say, Naruto?" there was an edge in her voice that promised pain if he commented about her strength.

"It's nothing Sakura-chan" Naruto wrapped his arm around her and had her lean against him. This seemed to calm her down and get Luffy out of the fire.

"Please tell me you at least have a ship" Zoro pleaded after he got the conversation back on track.

"Yep it's right out there" Luffy pointed out the window to a dingy boat on the water which just so happened to have a dog pee on it at that exact moment.

"You're kidding" Zoro deadpanned while looking out the window.

"Are we going to be able to all fit in there?" Sakura questioned how they were going to get 4 people in that thing. There would be no leg room and you would all be crunched together.

"Don't worry Sakura. You can have one of my spare boats" Ririka suggested

"No! No! We couldn't do that to you!" Sakura didn't want to inconvenience Ririka and Rika just because they didn't have enough space.

"It's no trouble. Besides we can use this as a thank to you guys for all that you have done for us"

Seeing that there was no getting out of it, Sakura agreed.

"Don't worry guys! We'll get an enormous boat soon! You'll see!" Luffy proclaimed.

Zoro just laughed at the ridiculousness of it all "And how's that?"

"And with great big flag on top" Luffy was off in his own little world now.

Zoro was massaging his forehead along with Naruto and Sakura at the sheer stupidity of it all.

"I guess Luffy doesn't have the part of the brain to plan out things well" Coby joked. Though that would explain a lot of things.

"I can't believe I have him as my captain" Zoro grunted

"Me neither" Naruto and Sakura responded

"Don't sweat it guys! We'll get some more crew members soon. You'll see" Luffy tried to cheer them up.

"Hey Luffy, where are your crew leaving after here?" Rika asked innocently

"Isn't it obvious? The Grand Line of course!"

Coby spewed orange juice out of his nose before he shouted "The Grand Line with only 4 crew members? Have you lost your mind?" When did Luffy ever have it?

"I've heard about it but I didn't know it was so awful" Rika told them

"It's worse than that!" Koby explained.

Sakura and Naruto tuned this out as they discussed what they were going to do after this. They decided they would head back to their place, grab as much stuff as they could need and leave right after.

"Why do you care? You're not coming with us" Zoro stated to Coby after his explanation about the Grand Line

"I know but I still worry! Can't I worry about the 4 of you? Even though we haven't met each other too long ago, I still view Luffy as a friend" He then looked at the straw hat kid "We are still friends, right?"

Luffy grinned and responded "Of course! Even if we part ways, we'll still be friends!"

Coby formed a sad smile on his face after hearing this "I never had any friends when I was a kid. I didn't even have someone to support my dreams. But by meeting you guys, I have learned to go for my dreams and become a Marine!"

Sakura looked over at Naruto. He had a small sad smile on his face when Coby talked about his childhood. It reminded him of how bad his childhood was. In order to know she was here for him, she held Naruto's hand and intertwined his fingers. This caused Naruto to smile at his pink haired lover. He knew what she was doing and he really appreciated it.

"Well, we'll meet you guys at the harbor. We got to get some stuff from our house" Naruto told Luffy

"Sure. We'll see you there" Luffy nodded

Sakura and Naruto walked out of the bar after waving goodbye to Ririka and Rika. After they exited the bar, they noticed that the villagers were crowded around the building. A small cheer and thanks of appreciation were thrown to the two ninja. They both blushed and nervously made their way to their home.

Once inside, they went straight to the bed room and started pulling out clothes. Naruto left the room for a brief moment before returning with multiple sealing scrolls. They figured it would be much easier to store the clothes, shoes, toiletries, equipment and other miscellaneous things in them. Figuring that they probably won't come back here for a long time, they sealed all of their clothes, shoes, toiletries and equipment into the scrolls. Naruto and Sakura stored the couple of jutsu scrolls that they had on them, before they were brought to this world, in one scroll. In the miscellaneous bag, they decided to put in the many pictures that they had a journal for cataloging their travels, ink, paper and instructions for sealing jutsu. After everything was stored, they headed out the door and took one last look at their house.

Both were sad to leave this place. They had lived in this house for a year and had gotten attached to the place. Deciding that it was best time to go, Sakura slipped her hand into Naruto's and headed down to the pier to meet their friends.

They found their friends just finishing off untying the ropes keeping the boat secured. Naruto and Sakura saw the boat Ririka gave them next to theirs. The boat wasn't that big. Granted it was bigger than Luffy's boat with the small room built into the middle of the ship.

"You got everything?" Zoro called to them. The couple nodded as they started to pull out to sea. Naruto pulled their boats next to each other and secured them together with a rope.

You were pretty far away before you all heard shouting come from the shore "LUFFY!"

They turned to see Coby saluting them "I will never forget what you have done for me! Thank you so much! I can't wait till we see each other again!"

"See ya later, Coby!" Luffy called out to his friend.

"Bye niichan! Sakura-neechan! Naruto-niichan!" Rika cried out to the three of them.

"Have a safe journey you two!" Ririka shouted out.

"Bye Rika! Ririka! We'll see you again!" Naruto and Sakura waved to the mother and daughter that they got to know so well.

"ATTENTION! SALUTE!" a cry was heard from the Marines as the whole regimen saluted the pirates.

"Well here's one for the history books. A Marine saluting a pirate" Zoro just grinned

Luffy just laughed as they sailed off towards the sunset "We now set off on our journey. LET'S GO! OFF TO THE START OF OUR ADVENTURES!" With that, the two boats sailed off into the sunset. The start of an adventure of a lifetime had begun for the four of them. One that they will be sure to never forget.

**AND END!**

**Author Noted:**

**WHEPH! I finally finished the chapter! It took forever to finish this! Anyways I hope you enjoyed this long chapter and can't wait till the next one. See you next chapter guys. See ya!**


	5. Author Note 1

**Story news!**

**AN: Hey Everyone! Sorry for not putting up new chapters but I have been busy with not only work but also summer college classes. I finally got some free time but unfortunately my computer needs to be fixed and I hope to get it back in the next week or two. I'm really sorry about this but I do have some good news! I have gotten permission from Kyubbi16 to use an idea I came up with during the summer. I have decided to connect not only my Whirlpool Academy and Ninja on the Open Seas stories but also a lot more stories! Now the thing that some of you will enjoy is that the stories besides Ninja on the Open Seas will be harem stories! Now I know some of you would have liked me to do a harem Naruto x One Piece story. I'm thinking about writing one after a couple of worlds are finished in my massive crossover series. **

**The worlds Naruto will visit (Besides the Negima and One Piece Crossovers) are as followed and more can be added if I get enough votes for them: Hunter x Hunter, Inuyasha, Trigun, Yu Yu Hakusho, Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, Yugioh, Yugioh GX, Bleach, Yugioh 5ds, .hack, .hack sign, .hack G.U., Avatar the Last Airbender, Case Closed, Kikaider, Code Geass, Eureka Seven, Flame of Recca, Digimon Adventures, Digimon Tamers, Pokemon, Pokemon Adventures, Cowboy Bebop, Cyborg 009, Black Cat, D. Gray-man, Letter Bee, Fairy Tail, Dragonnaught, Buso Renkin, Rurouni Kenshin, Gurren Lagann, Tenchi Muyo, Tenchi Muyo Gxp, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, G Gundam, Gundam Seed, Gundam Wing, Kaze no Stigma, Big O, Highschool of the Dead, Eden of the East, Halo, Kingdom Hearts, Dynasty Warriors, Golden Sun, Chrono Trigger, Fire Emblem games, Histories Greatest Disciple Kenichi, Evangelion, Harry Potter, Mega Man NT Warrior, Mega Man Starforce, Shaman King, Zatch Bell, Rosario Vampire, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Outlaw Star, Final Fantasy 1-13 (except online games), Love Hina, To Love Ru, Vandread, Dragon Ball – Dragon Ball GT, Sonic X, Sonic games, Rave Master, Sekirei, Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**I hope that everyone will enjoy the direction that I'm going in and I want to know how you feel about this. Please tell me if there are some games, movies, anime or manga that you would want added to the list. **

**Thanks again guys and I will try to put up the next chapters of my stories as soon as I can get my computer fixed! See ya! **


End file.
